Le Masque de la Mort Rouge
by XxBloodyredrosexX
Summary: What will happen if Edward decided to keep Bella all to himself? To keep her hidden? No one can save her. No one can take her away from him. Or so he says. Warning: DARK/POSSESIVE EDWARD! M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I changed the name to French! ^_^ **

**A/N: **This story is inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's "The Masque of the Red Death", but since it was originally published as"The Mask Of The Red Death"(1842), I named my story after that.

Also, this is going to be a **Dark Edward** Fic. So, now you know.

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight nor Edgar Allan Poe's "The Mask Of The Red Death".

* * *

The "Red death" had long devastated the country. No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous. Blood was its Avatar and its seal – the madness and the horror of blood.

--Edgar Allan Poe's "The mask of the Red death".

* * *

**Edward's Point of view**

The smell of blood filled the air. The red liquid flowed down my throat as I sank my teeth in the girl's throat.

It was something I craved.

The grass blew because of the soft night wind. The trees casted its dark shadows on me.

Taking me and the pathetic human in its grasp.

The forest was quiet. No sound came from the animals that hid because of my presence. Not even the sound of the blowing breeze. Not even the wolves' howls. Nor even the bats that usually flew in the night sky, filling the nights silence with their songs.

The only noise was hers.

The night was filled with her screams and pleas. Her cries of pain and promises she made.

Such fool.

She struggled to break free and that only made me smile in amusement.

Tears left her eyes and I laughed mentally.

Her screams and cries will stay in mind forever. Much like the others'.

She scratched my shoulders and my face in attempts of defending herself. That only hurt her more.

I felt the blood on my face each time she scratched. Her blood.

Each scratched was weaker and weaker.

She kicked with hopes of hitting me on my back. Hopes vanish quickly.

I only sunk my teeth deeper. The blood poured in my mouth faster. And somehow it felt sweeter.

I took her wrists without taking my teeth off her neck, and grasped them in my hands, twisting them.

The sound of braking bones and her yells pierced through my ears. Sending the electric pleasure of pain.

Her pain.

"Please," she moaned her voice weak. "I'll do anything. I'll do whatever you want. Just please…" Her plea turned silent as I drained the life out of her.

I watched as her skin turned a shade of blue, and she lay lifelessly from under me.

Drops of the red liquid escaped from the two little holes I had left in her neck. Her nails were damaged and stained in blood when she had scratched me. Her wrists were bending awkwardly and I could see the bone sticking out from her skin. Bruises stained her wrists as well.

Her face had a horrid expression. One converted in fear.

Well, she shouldn't have called me a fag.

I licked the line of blood that left her neck and I moaned in pleasure.

The taste of blood was overwhelming. It was heavenly.

'Tis true that the blood of that Jessica Stanley wasn't anything out of this world, but human blood was human blood, nevertheless.

I stand up and let out a faint chuckled as I watched the girl's body on the damped ground. The grass that was all around us was stained in her blood and was ruined. The puddles of mud were here and there from that afternoon's rain.

I sensed someone.

I turned around to see a human girl staring at me. Her face filled with horror. Her hands were shaking. I could see that she had trouble sustaining the camera she had in her hands.

Although her gaze wasn't fixed on me. She was watching the body that was lying lifelessly next to my feet. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized who that person was. Even in this dim light, even with the shadows that the tree branches gave, you could tell well. She covered her mouth with her hand and chock on a sob.

Jessica Stanley was the one who was here. Dead.

The girl knew all too well that, I'm sure.

And that girl was the Chief's daughter herself.

Isabella Marie Swan, her name is.

Only a fool would be in a forest during the night.

Her teary eyes trailed from the body to me. And her eyes got wider. A wicked smile curved on my lips as I heard her heart speed and her pulse quicken.

There's always room for another one.

And by the way her blood flows through her veins, this one was going to be a sweet one. Hopefully.

She took a step backwards and looked at the body one last time before running off. I took off running right behind her. All the while listening to her scream for help.

I didn't run fast enough to catch her. I liked hearing her scream and her heart quicken. It made it better. But when I realized that we were getting awfully close to the neighborhood, I grabbed her hair and jerked her back. She left out a yell and threw her hands to the back of her head, trying to loosen my grip.

That only made me smile.

I covered her mouth as she started to yell again. This one was a noisy one. Even Jessica wasn't this screechy.

"Shush." I whispered in her ear dangerously. She started to whimper and pleaded. They all were the same.

"Be a good girl and let me drink from you." I whispered, trailing my hand to her neck. She jerked from my touch and I tighten my grip on neck. I kneeled us both to the ground, hushing her and telling her that if she wouldn't stop, I would kill her father.

And I will…

If she doesn't be still, that is.

I sank my teeth in her neck and my eyes widened when her blood entered my mouth.

I've heard legends about a human whose blood appeals too much to a vampire. And I have to admit, I never believed it. Until tonight. I have never tasted such blood in my whole life.

Rich, sweet, mouthwatering…I felt powerful.

The girl was becoming weak from underneath me. Her hands that were fisted on the back of my head, trying to pull me away, got numbly to her sides.

I had to stop. Blood this sweet can't be taking all in one sip. It can't.

I made myself stop.

It was hard. But after a few moments, I backed away.

The girl fell forward and she let out a whimper. Her eyes were open, but they were focusing on something distant.

My mind was made up.

I knew what I had to do with her. I bend down and licked the line of blood that escaped the two little holes. She shuddered weakly. I let out a chuckle and whispered,

"It's not over yet, Isabella."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a big fan of Dark Edwards, so I thought 'Oh, why the hell not?'. Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I made a mistake on the other chapter. Well, on the other A/N actually. I said that _The Mask of the Red Death_ was a poem . Well, it's not. It's a short story. I don't know what I was thinking about.

A/N #2: I am so glad that you guys like the first chapter and the story itself. This is my first time writting a Dark Edward and I'm glad a lot of you like him. And like how I'm doing this =P I want to thank the people who have put this on favs and alerts and the ones that have reviewed. This would be nothing without you guys. ^^

A/N # 3: Ok, I'm going to leave you alone after this. But I have a, um, favor to ask... Can someone volunteer to be my Beta? *Nervous chuckle* I really need one to check the errors and stuff. You know, English isn't my first language. Thank you. ^^

A/N #4: Wait, I forgot something... Change your setting to read this in 1/2 through the link on the top right hand corner of your screen. It makes a mayor difference. Trust me. Now, on with the show !!

_The song that inspired me on writting this chapter was: 'New moon The Meadow' by Alexandre Desplat._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

"Move towards me, tilt your head, I'm feeling greedy; give me all of you."

— Norman Applegate

* * *

**T**he human was quiet, at least.

Her heart was pounding slowly. And her breathing was getting softer.

The thought of tasting that blood again was too much.

I tried to ignore her breathing. Her heart beat. Those two little holes on the side of her neck.

_Tried._

At last, the old Victorian style home appeared beneath the trees. The full moon glowing in the dark sky, making the house illuminate. I could see the faint light of a lit candle in one of the windows of the front room. The door creaked open and there stood Alice in one of her long medieval dresses. Her red lips were curved in a smile. A sick one.

"I see you brought a snack." She said as I entered the house.

"You can't touch her. She's _mine_." I growl at her, baring my teeth to reveal my fangs. She frowned slightly.

"Possessive, are you? Do you not think of your own sister's thirst?"

"I'm going to leave her in my room. And if you dare go near her, you'll regret it." I said to her lowly. Anger flashed through her eyes and she curved the side of her lip in a sneer.

"I hope Carlisle sees you have brought a human here. He'll kick your skinny little ass." She hissed. She looked at the girl that was on my shoulder and back to me.

Her eyes said everything.

She turned around and disappeared in the darkness of the hallway.

The girl started to whimper all of the sudden and I hiss as she began to cough.

"Don't make noise," I growled at her, making her gasp in surprise.

"W-where am I?" she asked in a whisper. Her heart was beginning to speed up in the sight of danger and confusion. Her pulse quicken as well, making me fight the urge to drink that precious blood that ran through her veins quickly.

I hissed as it tempted me and began to walk towards the dark staircase. The one that led to my room. And Jasper and Alice's.

The human's breath quicken as she saw Alice leaning against her doorframe. A amused smile on her lips.

Someone has mood swings.

I glared and growl lowly at Alice as she eyed the human. Liking her red lips in anticipation. As I growled and past her, her eyes turned to me and she kept my gaze. Another figure was by her side, now.

His face was one of mixed emotions.

_Confusion, thirst, temptation…_

His dark eyes moved to mine and I could see the questions in them.

We were told by our father to never bring a human to our house. And to not let them live long enough to see us all or know about our nature. _I _was told to only hunt humans if I didn't abuse them.

Well, I never said I was okay with the rules.

I passed my siblings and opened my door. I hissed when the girl coughed again.

Why must they be so _noisy!_

I roll my eyes as she asked another question. I ignored her.

The only question is, where do I hid her?

I looked around my room.

Well, I can always leave her in my closet.

She cough again.

"Don't you know what 'Don't make noise' means?" I hissed. She froze in my shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

I walked towards the side of my bed and placed her there.

"If you run away," I began, my voice strong. She cringle. "I'll make sure that neither you and your father will live." I paused and then added, "Let's add your mother to that list too."

Her eyes widened at the sudden threat.

"Do I make myself clear?" I asked. She nodded, her bottom lip trembling.

She had silent tears running down her cheeks and she was shaking. She brought her legs to her chest, and hugged them tightly.

I could see how frighten she was and I only stared at her.

Enjoying the view of fear.

She looked at me through her long wet eye lashes and cringle at my glare.

I backed out without breaking eye contact and closed the door behind me. I locked it, too.

When I turned around I saw Alice and Jasper watching me in the same place they were.

"Why are you doing this?" Jasper asked, looking at me and then the closed door. I could hear the faint sobs of the girl.

"It's not your business." I said and began to walk towards the dark stair case. Jasper grasped my shirt and jerked me back.

He was still much stronger than me.

I jerked away his hands and fixed my shirt. Looking at Alice as she began to speak.

"It _is _our business." Alice interfered. "It's a foolish thing you're doing. And worst; you have brought the _Chief's daughter_."

"What are you going to do? Use her as a pet? A blood bank? What?" Jasper asked impatiently.

A smile curved on the side of my lip.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." I confessed.

That has been my plan the whole time. I knew Jasper was the one that was going to find out.

"I'm surprise you haven't gotten one of those visions of yours." I said to Alice. You couldn't have any secrets because of Alice. I'm sure she saw me in the forest feeding on that Jessica girl.

She made a face.

"I'm surprised you're still a virgin." She said with a smirk.

My eyes widened at her words. Anger flashed through me and I crouched growling.

I wanted nothing more than to kill her.

Even if she is my 'sister'.

Jasper stepped in front of Alice in a defense pose. Baring his lips back to show his teeth.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her." He growled, as if he could read my mind.

Alice only watched in amusement.

I glared at them. Specially _her._

"I'm not going to bite off the head of your little wife." I began as I looked at Jasper. I looked behind me and looked at them again. "But I _am_ going to touch the Chief's daughter." I smirked. I backed away and pressed my back on the closed door.

"Enjoy the screams." I said, with a smile. I'm sure I looked like the devil himself.

I didn't look at their faces, I turned around, unlocked the door and entered my room.

The girl was sitting where I left her. Curled up in a little ball. She lifted her head as she heard the door close.

"Get up." I ordered strongly. She parted her lips slightly but didn't move.

I growl and walked towards her.

"Are you deaf? Get up." I said stronger, baring my teeth. She let out a shaky breath and got up fast. She stood awkwardly on the side of my bed looking at me.

"Get on the bed. Now." This time, she did as I said and didn't make me repeat it. But she did it with a confused expression.

"What--?" She began.

"Shut up." I hissed and walked towards the bed.

"I want you to lay down on your stomach. Your head to the pillows."

Her heart beat fasten. Her eyes widened. Her pulse quicken. As did her breath.

Fear stroked her.

She had an idea of what I was going to do.

"Please don't do this." She whispered. Her voice soft.

"I said shut up. Do as I say. Don't make me make you. You'll not like it. I'm sure."

She closed her eyes tightly, her bottom lip trembling and lay down. She was shaking and grasp the quilt with fist on her sides.

I smiled and got on the bed. She began to breath fast and jerked as she felt my hand on her bare leg.

Good thing she was wearing shorts.

"Shh-shh." I shushed. I took off her boots and she began to whimper.

I shushed her again. Her heart beat was going fast.

I took off my belt and at the sound of it, she froze.

She let out a whimper and I sneaked a glanced at her to see her shedding tears And biting her lip.

"Please don't. I beg of you." She whimpered. She was sobbing now.

"Don't fret, my dear." I said as I moved my hands to the front of her pants, removing the button. Her hands grasp mine in attempts to stop my movements.

"No, no. Please." She sobbed. I placed one leg on each side of her so she couldn't escape.

She still tried, though.

I grasp both of her hands in one of mine and bend down, whispering in her ear,

"This is not going to hurt." I chuckled darkly and added, "Much."

* * *

A/N: Short, isn't it? Well I want the next part to be alone, you know? Its own chapter. The next chapter I promise will be longer. And darker. Oh, and be sure to check out my other new story 'His Emerald Eyes'. And the others I've got. ;)

Don't forget to review !

~ XxBloodyredrosexX


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Mask of the Red Death"**

A/N #1: Thank you all so much for reviewing! Those little things you guys write just makes my day and inspires me on writing more. ^^

A/N#2: I have a question... Y'all like my Edward, right? You don't think he's a little...Psycho, right? Can y'all tell me? ^^ I like him and I am super ecstatic that a lot of you like this Edward and the story, too, but I want to know if I'm not taking the whole...dark Edward thing too far? Please tell me.

A/N #3: This is the last note^^... I have a website, it's all about vampires things like: novels, series and movies, news about things coming to theaters or TV and all that. Check it out and let me know what you think.

Ok, I'm done. go on and read chapter 3, my lovely readers !!

_This song inspired me on writing this chapter: New Moon Score 'Volturi Waltz', by Alexandre Desplat. _**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

A pink flush spread over her cheeks. "Don't you ever touch me again. You screw with me, I'll screw you right back."

— Richelle Mead (Vampire Academy)

* * *

**H**er please and sobs pierced through my ears.

Her face was flushed. Tears falling down her cheeks.

I lifted her up so I could rip her pants off. Her underwear in the process. She covered up her ass, covering herself up. I licked my lips in anticipation as I saw her. I took both of her hands in mine.

"No, no. Don't cover up." I said, with a smile as I watched her fret.

"Please, I'll do anything you want, but not _this_! Please, please," she sobbed.

I caressed her cheek, with an amuse smile on my lips.

"Be quiet." I said. "I'll give you a reward if you be a good girl."

Her sobbing died down a little, I could see she did everything she could to not sob loudly.

I saw how her back rose as she breath heavily. I rolled her over so I could see her.

I chuckled in amusement.

"You wax?" I asked, looking at her eyes.

They were hooded. And red from all the crying. I trailed my fingers along the side of her breast and she fought back a sob. Her eyes were close tightly and she had her hands balled in fists. Grasping the quilt. I ripped off the shirt and the bra as well.

Her breasts jiggled from the force and all I could do is groan in want.

She tried to cover up her breast and I glared at her before taking her hands like last time.

"Don't cover up." I growled, and jerked her hands to her sides.

I sat on my knees and took off my clothes.

Her eyes trailed down and her face flushed again. She looked off towards the side.

I laughed.

"Like what you see?" I asked a smile on my voice. It was amusing to see a human like this.

At least she didn't try to escape now.

The girl was wet.

"Horny are we?"

I hovered over her and like you pressed the 'Play' button, she began to plea and trash around. I hissed as her nails clawed my chest. And pulled my hair.

"Get _off_ me!" she screamed, as she hit my chest with her fists.

That only hurt her.

Such fool she is .

I could hear my siblings muttering in the hallway. Rosalie wanted to come in and drag me off the human.

She's almost as pathetic as this girl.

"Leave him be." Someone hissed.

The side of my lip curved into a smile.

The girl was beginning to get tired.

I could still see she tried to fight, though.

Huh.

Her loose hair fell over her shoulder, leaving her neck expose to me. I licked my lips again thinking about sinking my teeth in her flesh.

Her pulse was fast again. Her breathing fast and hard. Her forehead sweaty.

I separated her legs and the scent of her arousal hit me like lightning.

I watched as she cried out a plea and a scream.

How she tried to push me off her.

It all stopped when I pressed myself to her and entered her.

Her eyes widened and she let out a scream of pain.

I stayed there unmoving because this felt good. I groaned at the feeling of my dick in her.

I enjoyed her slick warmth around me.

I couldn't help it.

Her legs were shaking. Her chest going up in quick motions. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

I rocked my hips back and the sound that left her lips made me want to thrust in her again.

I did it again and she let out a moan.

I did it several times. Not slowly like the first.

She screamed once in a while. But didn't fret any longer. She was shaking more than anything.

I was glad that my siblings could hear this. Her screams were the evidence of what I'm doing to her.

I could hear the laugh of Alice. She was clearly enjoying this. The chuckle of Jasper. The curse that Rosalie whispered. And the smile in Emmett's voice when he said something to Jasper.

This was a show of sorts to them. For them, this was amusing.

For me too.

I placed a hand on her hip and one on her breast.

She let out a soft sob as I began to touch her. She shut her eyes.

The nibble tempted me.

I squeezed the breast and felt it on my palm. It was hard.

A smile curved on my lips.

I bend down and licked from her stomach to between her breasts. She shuddered from underneath me.

Our panting mixed as I continued my movements. Her face was covered in sweat and her pulse was going faster and faster.

My thrusts got faster and deeper with each one.

"Fuck." I groaned as I felt her tightening around me.

She opened her eyes wide and closed them again, opening her mouth and doing a silent scream.

I thrust in her one more time before I felt her explode in me.

I let out a groan at the glorious feeling and buried my face in her neck.

I was never this close to a human, and I'm not proud that my face was in her neck, but I couldn't help it.

Our panting mixed and the hand that was squeezing her breast move down.

She took my hand, stopping me, as it reached her soft area.

I was going to jerked it away, but something else stopped me.

A scent.

A scent that I craved for.

Her blood.

She was _bleeding._

My thirst increased as I smelled it. I looked at the pulse in her neck and couldn't wait any longer.

I was still inside her when I sank my teeth on the side of her neck.

She gasp and her hand that was on mine went to my hair. Her hand fisted in it and she started to pull me away from her.

I was too concentrated to even think of anything else.

Her fists loosen, her legs went weak and her breathing soft.

"You're going to kill her if you don't stop, brother." came the voice of Alice. "You're weakening her too much."

I knew she was right.

After a few moments, I made myself pulled away from her neck and watched the human.

I was still inside her.

Her eyes were half open. Her lips parted. Her face flushed. She was panting.

I bend down again and when she caught me, her eyes fully opened, letting a soft, pleading sound..

"Shh-shh" I hushed.

I licked the blood that was sliding down the new holes my teeth had made.

I straighten myself and gave a final thrust before leaving her on my bed.

Tears left her eyes and she curled up in a ball. Crying silently.

I looked down at my crock and saw it covered in blood.

"You're a monster." I heard her say.

I looked up at the human and grimace.

"Look on the Brightside," I said. "We lost our virginity at the same time."

She looked at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

I smirked.

"And for being a naughty girl, we'll have another section soon. You're highly amusing." I turned around and grabbed some clothes leaving the girl naked on my bed.

When I locked the door of my bedroom, I saw my sibling in the dark stair case. Dark eyes meet my own.

"Tell me, is she good?" Emmett asked in a husky voice.

"She was. But you can't have her. She's _mine."_ I growled at him. He only laughed.

Alice stepped closer.

"I want to taste her." She gave me one of those smiles.

Rosalie stepped between us and slapped me.

"How could you?" She asked. Her voice sharp and her eyes filled with fire.

"Did you enjoy her screams?" I said to all of them. I had a wicked smile on my face. Rosalie's red lips turned into a hard line and she bared her teeth at me.

She was angry.

"Oh please. Some meek female vampire doesn't scare me. And you're like this because someone raped you when _you _were human. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't care what I did to the human. And it's my business what I do. Not yours"

That only made her angrier.

Her husband came in and flashed me a serious look before taking his bad-temper of a wife downstairs. She glared at me as she walked down the stairs. I'm sure she wanted nothing more than to kill me. Here. Right now.

"I want to taste the child, Edward. One little sip. Just one. I can smell her on you. Her _blood_ on you. It's tempting me." Alice said as she walked towards the door of my bedroom.

I growled and grabbed her hand, jerking her back. Anger burning up in me.

"I said _no_. Now if you don't want to end up a pile of dust, I suggest you walk away and _never _talk about drinking her blood." I threatened. Jasper bared his teeth and growled.

"Let _go_ of her."

I smirked and let go of Alice's slender wrist.

He pushed me and I stumble on my feet. A growl build in my chest. He walked towards his wife and took her hand.

They disappeared into the room. But Alice send me a glare before disappearing with her husband.

* * *

The report of the found dead girl and the other one missing was all over the news. Students of the high school spoke. Others shed tears. Their parents sobbed and pleaded.

Isabella's parents were promising an amount of cash to whoever it was that took her, would bring her back.

The Chief of police was going to kill the bastard who took his daughter. He'd swear.

Although I don't think that's possible

Doors were locked and windows closed.

People were terrified.

Forks was a place were nothing barely happened…

The Chief let out his best men in search for his missing daughter.

He barely slept or ate.

He only searched for something that he will likely never find.

His death will be near if he keeps searching…

* * *

Humans females were such an easy target.

Give them money and a fuck and their yours.

At least the whores.

"You're cold," she giggled as I licked the side of her neck. Her pulse pumping underneath my tongue. I chuckled darkly and pressed my body against hers, making her moan in pleasure.

It made me sick to lick this whores neck, but this was the first that I found alone in Seattle.

"Come on baby," she moaned, and slit her leg to my hip. Her red high heel glisten in the moonlight. She trailed her hands to my belt.

"I'm going to have fun." I said, ready to sink my teeth in her flesh.

She laughed seductively.

"Me too."

I let out a dark chuckle and sank my teeth in her neck. She let out a gasp of surprise and started to push me away.

She screamed now.

Still drinking from her, I took her neck and twisted her head. Hearing the bones of the neck break.

I backed away and took the gallon from the bag I had and let the blood pour in the gallon.

My hands getting soaked by the blood as I hold the it.

_I'm sure she'll like this present._

Once it was full, I put on the lid and licked the remaining blood. Licking the blood that slid down the gallon as well.

When I was done, I got up, took the gallon filled with blood, and left the human bloodless on an alley.

The house appeared from under the trees and I went inside instantly. Not wanting to come across with one of my siblings.

"I smell blood." came Jasper's voice. I looked around and saw him in the dark living room, a wicked smile on his face. His eyes glistened. His wife laying her head on his lap. Reading a magazine.

"Who's it for?" She asked, a smile on the side of her lip. She didn't bother to look away from the magazine.

"It's non of our business. I'll be in my room." I gave one last glance at the vampires before going up the stairs.

Inside my room, I saw the human sleeping on my bed. She only had her shirt and panties on. Her other pieces of clothing were ripped in the floor.

I closed the door loudly behind me, making her jump and open her eyes in surprise. When she saw me, she straighten on the bed. Bringing as pillow to her chest, and hugging it tightly. Her brows nit together. Her heart beat slightly speeding.

I walked towards her slowly, not braking eye contact.

I set the gallon of blood on the bedside table, her eyes trailed to it and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She looked at me again. Eyes glistened in wonder and confusion.

A smile curved up in my lips and said,

"I brought you something."

* * *

A/N: Sooo...What you think?

See, I told you it was going to be longer than the others. And it is ! Darker...I don't know. You tell me.

A/N: Wait, I forgot to mention this : I made a poster for this story and it's my profile picture. Check it out ^^ Well, I put it on just now, if it doesn't show, well, check later...?


	4. Chapter 4

**!!!!!!** **READ THIS !!!!!!**

A/N: I am casting a vote! Okay, vote if you guys want the next chapter to be in Bella's point of view or if you y'all want it to be still on Edward's.

Tell me in the reviews. The faster you guys tell me, the faster I write it, and the faster I update it. ^^

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

"Playing with fire Kitten?" — Jeaniene Frost (Halfway to the Grave)

_The song that inspired this chapter is 'Tristan' from the 'Two steps from hell' soundtrack. _

* * *

**S**he looked confuse. Only for a moment.

She, then, turned wide eyed at the blood. She gulped and I could sense her fear. Her tension. Her nervousness. She looked at me again.

"I'm not going to drink it." she said, her voice low, but held that confidence. I was utterly surprise that she had decline something I had ask. She knew well what I could do to her.

"Who said you are?" I told her. Laughing inside of the images I had in mind.

She looked at me in confusion. I could hear her heart starting to speed.

I moved closer to her and she backed away. Wincing in pain. I sat on the corner of the bed, and looked at her.

"Tell me," I said. "Did you enjoyed it?" Her lips turned into a hard line. All that fear vanished. But not completely. Anger showed in her eyes. She stayed quiet. Unmoving. Just glaring.

I laughed in amusement.

"You're doing nothing to me with that little glare of yours." I said. "Quite frankly, I think it's highly amusing that you're trying to be brave. That's not a very intelligent thing to do, you know."

She stayed glaring at me, but I saw a hint of reality across her features.

"I know you enjoyed it as much as I did." A smile curved on my lips as I spoke.

She didn't say anything. I shrugged that simply. I didn't care if she was mad or not. And she shouldn't be anyway. I got up and took the lid of the gallon filled with the red liquid that the girl's body will soon have. I turned to her and she didn't had that hard line on her lips. She didn't have that confidence she had earlier. She had fear, instead. I smirked at her before grabbing her leg and bringer to me. A yell of pain was the reply. I knew she was hurting. And hungry. And tired.

But I didn't care.

Humans were play things for us. They were our food.

This girl would have been dead if it wasn't for her blood that tasted so good. I wanted to save it as much as I could. But one day it's going to end. Regardless. But I'll enjoy her for that time being. She will be my play thing. My pet. My blood bank. Until her body is fully drain.

She started to pant. She grabbed my hands and started to shake them. In attempts to make me loose the grib on the gallon.

This one is full of surprises.

She kicked, too, making me groan in frustration.

I set the gallon on the bedside table and grabbed her hands as she was extending them to knock over the gallon. I covered her mouth as she screamed. She cried out in pain more than anything.

"Now be good." I growled when I finally got her to stop moving and thrashing. She looked at me wide eyed, taking deep breaths.

"If you move again I swear you're not going to see the light of another day." I threatened.

From this house, she will never leave. Dead or alive.

She nodded through tears that were started to leave her eyes. This girl cried so much. I glared at her. Narrowing my eyes dangerously before taking her in my arms. I went to the bathroom that was in my room and closed the door. I turned the water on and watched as the tub filled with it. I couldn't see the face of the human, for she was over my shoulder. But I can picture her face as she watched. I turned us around and placed her on the floor. Her eyes were glued to the tub that was filling with water. She looked at me through her watered eye lashes.

"Take your clothes off." I said sharply. Her breath caught and I could see her hesitation.

"Now." I growled in frustration as she took her time to think.

With her bottom lip trembling and her holding her breath, she took of her top. Her breasts fully freed. Her left breast was bruised. She bend down and took off her panties. I stared at her. Watching what I had caused. She had bruises between her legs. On her thighs. Her stomach. She had dried blood between her thighs. And the little holes I did with my teeth had dried blood around them. I saw as she took a deep breath and slowly released it. At least she wasn't shy like last time. I closed the sink as the tub was full. I grabbed her clothes and set them on the toilet seat. I turned to her, then.

"Get in. And don't get out." I ordered. She didn't hesitate like last time. The girl was learning. She got in and I watched as she lower down and let a sigh of relieve as her body made contact with the hot water. She closed her eyes as she relaxed. Her hair getting wet as she went under water and came out. I turned around and entered the room again. I picked up the gallon filled with blood and walked back to the bathroom. The water was a slight pink when I looked at it. She was staring at her stomach. Not bothering to look up as I closed the door. Her tears mixed with pink water and her breathing came out in shaky gasps.

I could feel her anger start to build up. She had seen the marks I had left.

I set the gallon on the sink and took off my clothes. From the corner of my eye, I saw her look. She looked at me in surprise.

Had she really think that I would prepare this for her own enjoyment? Or for her health?

I smirked at her as she stared at my dick. This time she didn't look away. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She turned her head quickly and took a shaky gasp. Clearly she had seen her blood on me.

"There, there." I said in an amused tone as I walked towards her. The gallon of blood in my hands.

I pushed her a little so I could sit behind her. I pressed my back on the little wall the tub had. I placed the gallon on the floor, and pressed her against me. She jerked from my touch. She looked at me with anger.

"Don't you dare touch me again!" she screamed out in rage. Her body shaking.

I hit a nerve. It seemed.

Though I was getting angry. I pulled her back to me. Taking her by surprise.

"Don't you_ dare _speak to me like that again. That is unless you want to cause your fathers death." I whispered dangerously in her ear. She went rigid. Fear stroke her. Although she was still pissed off.

"Now stay still. Be quiet. And don't scream if you want him to be safe." I threatened. After a few seconds, she nodded and pressed herself on my chest like I had done.

I was still angry.

She was too. But she was more afraid than anything.

I caressed her knee and thigh a while. Letting my anger slip through. I couldn't be angry with what I was going to do in any moment. She was still, resting her back on my chest. She only jerked a little when I touched her stomach, or her thighs. Her jaw was clenched. My anger had passed by then, and I took off the lid of the gallon and brought it to me. She looked at me with her brows together.

"Rest against my chest, and be still. One move will cause the death of someone." I said. She rested against my chest again. A tear leaving her eye. I leaned against her and brought the gallon to her shoulder. I saw how a little thick line of blood poured down her shoulder. Making her gasp in surprise and looking. A smile curved on my lips. The shoulder was covered on the red content and her left breast as well. Her breathing picked up. I placed the gallon back on the floor. Making the floor stain with it. I went back to the girl and began to lick the blood off her shoulders. She let out a whimper as my tongue began to climb up on her shoulder. I have never thought of this before. Never in my life. Though I'm glad I did. I realized that I couldn't lick her breast clean, and I groaned. I turned her over, her back pressed against the wall the tub had. A look of surprise on her face. A frown later then. I licked all the way down her breast and groaned in pleasure. Her hands were fisted at her sides. Her eyes closed. Her lips turned into a hard line.

I continued the routine until the gallon was empted. The water was stained red. Our bodies stained as well.

"That was pleasant, wasn't it, Isabella?" I asked her, running my finger along her cheek, making a trail with the red water. She finally opened her eyes and they were hooded. She laughed without humor.

I got out of the tub and watched as the floor got wet with the stained water.

I took her in my arms and she was just like a rag doll.

Not moving nor screaming.

Not thrashing nor pleading.

Like I asked.

I handed her a towel and she put it around herself like a robot. I dried myself with another one. I didn't even bothered to wash the blood of, or at least the fain of it. I was going to go hunting. I would get dirty anyway. My thirst had increased since the human was here.

I put on my clothes and turned o her. She was staring at the floor.

"Unclog the tub and take a shower if you want." I said.

I left her there, then. Hearing her brake down again.

All I did was to go downstairs to find Rosalie there.

Angry.

"Did you really had to do that?" she asked, disapproval all over her voice.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, a slight smile on my lips.

"What you did. I heard her screams and your threats. She's not an animal. She has feelings." She argued. Her voice getting stronger. I got angry too.

"It's my damn business what I do and don't do. Fuck off." I growled.

"We're going hunting," came the voice of Jasper, interrupting us. "Do you two want to come?"

I turned to see my siblings there. Emmett was missing. He was the first one to leave usually. Alice watched us with a wicket smile on her face. Her eyes danced.

"I'll go." I said. "I was planning to go just right now." Rosalie laughed humorlessly.

"Still thirsty? With all that blood you must have drank?" She asked. Not amused nor joking.

I turned to her, a smirk on my lips.

"Well yes. I am thirsty, still. Thanks for asking." I turned to my siblings and started to walk towards the door when Rosalie's voice stopped me.

"I'll stay."

I turned to her, as did the others. I watched her carefully. Narrowing my eyes. It would be risky to leave her alone with the human here. And not because of her thirst. But of the sudden caresness she has been building for the human.

"I'll stay." I said with narrowed eyes, still staring at Rosalie. I started to walk towards the stairs but Alice's thin hand stopped me.

"Oh, Edward, the human will be safe. Rosalie control's herself greatly. Not like us. Come."

I looked at Rosalie and she had a serious face. I walked towards her, glaring.

"When I come back, the human better be in my room. Or I'll make your life a living hell if she's not." I growled. She hissed only.

I turned around glancing at her one last time, before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

A/N: Erm...This chapter gross? Not gross? Well what can I say, a dark Edward has to do what a dark Edward has to do. x)

Don't forget to tell me either you want me to write the next chapter in Bella's point of view or not. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, well, since a lot of you wanted the chapter on Bella's P.O.V and others wanted it on Edward's, I decided to make it in both. To please you all. :)

But the Bella's P.O.V will be longer than Edward's.

But in the other hand, the other chapters are going to be in Edward's.

Hopefully.

Yeah, they are.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

Bella's P.O.V

"There's nothing worse than waiting and not knowing what'll happen to you. Your own imagination can be crueler than any captor."

— Richelle Mead (Frostbite (Vampire Academy, 2)

_T__his song inspired me on writting this chapter: "The Uninvited theme song" from the movie The Uninvited._

* * *

**T**he room was dark.

I was cold. Hungry. Weak…

I washed myself as much as I could after _he _left me there in that bathroom filled with blood. _He_ is the monster that had me in here. And the one that hurt me so much. Both physical and emotional.

I screamed in rage as I saw what he had done to me.

To my body.

The bruises he left. The blood he had caused. And the weakness I felt because of him. I didn't feel my legs as I walked towards the bed. Tears of rage build up in my eyes as I climbed on the same bed he had raped me. The bed were I suffered so much. Memories of that event are still in my mind. Even though I try so much to let it slip through me.

I can't, of course.

The memories are too difficult to erase. As much as you want to. They are still there to hunt you and put you in misery. I made a face as I remembered. I touched my stomach and my arms, remembering.

His hands touched their. He touched everywhere.

I was still in pain.

As I lay in bed, curled up in a ball, letting the black comforter cover me and take me in its warmth, I thought about my father, and my mother. He threatened to take their life if I wasn't good. If I didn't listen to him and did what he asked. I tried not to disrespect him. But it's hard to move and scream when an inhuman creature is all over you and drinking your blood and bathing you in it. I had tried to defend myself.

But I had no chance.

I knew that.

But most importantly; _he_ knew that.

And he takes that in advantage.

The name of the monster I did not know. I did not know where I was. I didn't even know what would happen to me here. But something in the back of my head told me that it wouldn't be good.

I was glad he left.

I hoped with all my heart that he wouldn't come back.

But regardless, he would.

I straighten myself in alert as I hear the old door creak open.

I looked quickly, praying in my mind that it wouldn't be him.

I let out the breath I wasn't aware of holding when I saw that it wasn't him.

It was a young women.

She was beautiful. Much like my captor.

Her blond hair flowed down her back, her beautiful white face in a sad expression. Her dark eyes held sadness. Not anger or amusement. But sadness.

She closed the door behind her and stood there watching me. I felt warm under her gaze somehow. Like if she were here to help me and not hurt me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be scared." she said. Her voice soft.

I knew she wasn't going to hurt me.

She had a look the others didn't.

She looked at me like if she was sad that I was here in nothing but a shirt and underwear. Both stained in blood and dirty.

She slowly walked towards me and was going to talk, but she hissed instead. She looked sharply at the bathroom and I heard a growl. Making me shrink back in bed. She walked towards the bathroom and I hissed when she lit up the dark bathroom. The light blinded my tired eyes. I, then, looked when they had adjusted well to the blind light. She disappeared in the bathroom and I watched with horror eyes of what was the floor. All wet and red. The towel I had use fell and had stains as well. I didn't want to look at anything else, so I covered my eyes with my hands.

When I was showering earlier, I did not look at the floor or anything. I turned out the light. Because I didn't want to see what he had done.

But the beautiful women put those brand new images in the mind. Unable to get them out now.

Like the ones that I had about my bruised body.

"What did he do?" Her voice was sharp and angry. I let out a shaky breath. I was scared at her voice. The kindness and sadness that it was earlier had vanished.

I know--or I liked to hope--that she wasn't mad at me. But of him. The comforter was taking from me, exposing me to the cold. She had it in her hands.

Her red lips were in a hard line. Her dark eyes held that of pity and anger.

"What did he do?" she asked again. But this time, softer.

"H-h-he bathed me in blood." I said after so much thought. "H-he brought a gallon f-filled with it and poured it all over me. H-he licked me clean…" I stammered but I had to stop. I was shaking as I remembered. My stomach felt like it was tide in knots. My throat dry. My heart going fast.

I felt like throwing up.

Her face soften and she slowly sat on the bed. She lifted a white hand and hesitate before placing it on my shaking knee.

She was cold and hard.

Like my captor.

"That bastard." she muttered, more to herself than to me.

Part of me was glad that she was on my side. And that she thought of him a monster too. Or at least a bastard.

I didn't know why she was here, though. And I didn't know why she was being like...like _this. _

Was it to comfort me? To talk? To...help me?

Oh, how I wished she would.

She had everything my captor had. Physically, at least.

"My name is Rosalie," she said. She spoke like she was talking to a baby. Her voice was back to a soft tone. "I want to help you."

My breath caught. I'm a dreaming? Am I hallucinating? Am I being crazy as to think that this woman will help me? I mean why would she?

I could hear the 'hallelujah' chorus. But I still had to ask,

"Why do you want to help me?" Her soft smile was warm.

"Because I was raped when _I _was a human. And I feel your pain. I know the fear. The weakness." she explained. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile spread across my shaky lips. I couldn't hide my own joy. I flew my arms around her neck and started to shed happy tears.

_"Thank you Thank you Thank you..."_ I kept repeating over happy tears.

I caught her off guard and she went rigid from beneath my grasp. I let go when I realized that I went too far.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quickly. She smirked and shook her head.

"It's fine." she said softly.

I nodded, assuring her. I wanted to get out now. To feel the sun hot on my skin, even though it rained here to much. The breeze on my face. I wanted to be free and out of harm.

And this women could do all that for me.

I really didn't know if it was light or dark. Sunny or snowing. I didn't know if I was even in Forks anymore. I was knocked out in the forest. I remember nothing.

Only darkness surrounds me. And blood.

Jesus, if I don't get out of here I think I'll go mad.

I couldn't stop myself when I said, "Can I ask you something?"

She seemed surprised.

"Sure." she said, but I could see she wasn't_ sure_.

"How...when...w-who raped you?" I asked. I could see the look of surprise on her face. The hurt that flashed across her eyes.

"Y-you don't have to tell me." I said quickly, thinking I was being a nosy person.

"No." she said, shaking her head with her eyes closed. Her forehead wrinkling. "It's fine. I know you must be curious."

I still saw that she was hestitating on telling me. I told again that she didn't have to tell me. Again, she said it was fine.

"His name was Royce King II." she began. "I was to marry him in a couple of months after we met. He was...all a girl could want. Handsome. Rich. Had a good family. Everything..

I was eighteen when it all happened. A year older than you. I was on my way home, when I saw him. He was with other men that I had seen at parties his parents arranged. They were all drunk."

She cleared her throat and her voice was shaky when she spoke again. I felt my heart sink at her words.

"He called me. Telling all of his friends that I was his Rosie. He smelled like alcohol. The smell was disgusting. Anyway, he started to say that I should show my true figure to them. And...that's when..." she stopped. Her dark eyes meet my own. "I'm not going to give you all the details. You know what happens next." I nodded slowly. "Even after all this time, I can still feel him touching me. I can picture his face every time I think of this. I can hear his voice as he mocked me in front of his friends. But that soon ended. _His life and theirs_ soon ended." her voice was sharp now.

I could feel her anger in her words. Her hatred.

I knew what she meant.

I could still picture and feel the monster touching me and drinking my blood. His beautiful face is 24/7 in my mind. I have his laughter echoing in my ears all the time.

I have nightmares every night because of him.

But I caught what she said earlier.

"Was?" I asked, confused. Is he dead? When did this all happened?

"Yes. _Was._ He's dead." She laughed at the surprise face I had.

"How did he die? A sickness or of age?" I asked her.

"Oh, he didn't diebecause of a sickness or age. He was murdered." she informed.

"Murdered?" I whispered cautiously. "By who?"

"By me." she said strongly. "He couldn't be all happy-happy after what he had done to me. You know, that saying is true; revenge is sweet."

She killed him. And here I thought she was an angel.

But she had a point.

She was taking revenge. He hurt her. Greatly. He mocked her. Humiliated her. She was right as to kill him.

Only if I could do that.

"Nobody makes a fool of Rosalie Hale." she said with grinned teeth.

That captured my interest.

Hale? Did I hear right?

"H-hale?" I asked in disbelief. She looked confused.

"Yes. Why?" she asked, her forehead wrinkling. So it was true. They were weird and beautiful. The Hale children are part of that Cullen family. The faily that lived off town. The family that the teens didn't go to school and were almost never seen around town. The family that Jessica always talked about because she saw the father, a doctor, of the family and thought of him as . I haven't seen him though. She saw the teens and mother. Beautiful beyond words, she had said one day during launch. And the family that the children were together. Romantically.

All except one. The youngest one.

Named Edward Cullen.

Jessica said that he was gay. Only because apparently, he was the only one that didn't date. Oh, I remembered the fights we had about that. Silly of me to defend a boy that I didn't even knew. But I was pissed off when she talked like that about someone. Jessica was a gossiper.

Was.

But most importantly. That was the family that everyone said was weird.

Well they didn't know how weird they really were.

Now I understand why they never went to town and why they lived so uncivilized.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Isabella?"

Her voice brought me back. And the name he used, did too. I got mad. I never really liked to be called Isabella, but I got used to people ignoring my nickname and called me by my name. But not anymore. That name I didn't like. I hated it.

Because he calls me like that.

"Don't call me like that, please." I said. I grinned my teeth together and tried very hard not to speak strongly. Letting my anger take control of me.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. I mean that's your name right? That's what Edward calls you."

"Edward?" I asked quickly.

That's who has me here? The one that I defended so much?

"Yeah Isa--"she stopped herself. "We have to go. I lost track of time. Alice must have seen something of me taking you out. We have to leave. Hurry."

She got off the bed and walked towards the door as she spoke. She opened it and motioned me to hurry. I got up and felt my legs like jelatin. I felt light headed, too.

"Hold on." I said, sitting on the bedroom and catching my breath. I was so hungry and tired. My stomach hurt like mad.

"There's no time!" she said impatiently. "Come on."

Even though I was hurting, badly, I made myself get up and walk out of the dark room. Everything was...dark.

There was a closed door ahead and the staircase beside it.

"Come on." said Rosalie as she walked towards the stairs. I walked quickly behind her. Well, I tried.

Downstairs was dark. I didn't know it was so dark here.

Rosalie opened the front door, I think it is and went outside. I felt my face brighten and my eyes sparkle as I saw the darkness of the forest. The breeze that immediately entered the room.

I ran. Even though everything hurt. I ran. I felt the breeze on my face. I felt the light rain on me. I was free !

"Wait! Don't make noise." She hissed in alert. I didn't even realized that I was giggling like a fool.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said through my grin.

"Climb on my back. I'll take you home." she said and crouched. I didn't hesitate.

After I was on her back,we took off running. Or at least. Rosalie did.

Time passed. She stopped then, and I found myself gasping for air. I saw that we were in my house. In the front porch.

"Your dad is inside. Full of sorrow." her dark eyes held a soft gaze. I looked at the door again and before I could knock she stopped me.

"I have to drink your blood." She said. My face widened in horror.

No. She can't do this to me, too.

"I have to fake your death or something. I have to say something to Edward. Anything. He has to belive you're dead so he won't look for you. If I say you ran away, he'll never stop searching until he finds you. I know him. If I don't do this, he'll come to you. I don't want that. And _you _don't want that. If I have your blood on my system he'll believe me. I know he will."

"B-but the news will be on TV. He'll find out." I stammered.

She shook her head.

"I'll handle that. I'll make something up."

"Can't you just say that I escaped and I...I got hit by a car? Or got lost in the forest?" I suggested. Would that work?

"It's going to be the same thing." she sighed. "Forget it. Just let me have your blood on my system. I'll think of something."

I took in a deep breath and nodded. I brought my wrists to her mouth.

"I won't drink much. Don't worry." she assured me. I found myself trusting her. In a quick motion, her teeth pierced through my skin.

"Argh," I groan as I felt the sudden pain. The pleasure took over the pain. The chemicals of her saliva trigged an endorphin rush. I lost track of everything. Of the world. The time...

But it all went blank in my mind as I started to feel weak.

"Stop," I moaned. She let out a grunt and pulled back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Yeah...I...I'm fine." I said, although I felt dizzy. I turned to the front door and jumped as I heard Charlie's frustrating voice.

"I don't care!" he screamed. I assumed he was talking on the phone.

"You better go inside. He's going mad. And I have to plan something to say to Edward. That's not going to be easy, though." she said.

Her words struck fear in me. And I wasn't scared for _me_, I was scared for _her_.

"W-what if he does something to you because of me?" I asked, eyes wide.

"He can't do anything to me, child. I'm a strong vampire. And you forget I have a strong husband." she winked before leaving.

"I didn't...know." I said to no-one specifically. I turned to the door as I found myself alone outside. In the dark.

"Dad!" I said, knocking the door. The yelling stopped. There was silence now.

I heard footsteps. The door creaked open slowly.

There stood my father. His face pale. Like as if he had seen a ghost. And he looked so tired and defeted.

"Bella," he whispered. He rubbed his face and blink rapidly.

"Dad, it's me. Help me. I'm so tired." I said, I felt my forehead start to wrinkle. And he moved like speed of lightning. In one second I was outside, the other I was in the sofa, covered in a soft sheet, a glass of water in my hands. One that I drank. It felt so good. The water going inside my mouth. And refreshing everything in me.

"What happened, Bella? Who took you? Where were you? Are you hurt? You look so pale and thin!"

I covered my ears with my hands and shut my eyes.

"Stop!" I groaned. "One at a time."

He kneeled on the floor. Taking my hand.

"You're so cold." he whispered in fright. "Where were you?" Surely that was the first question he would ask.

I didn't know if I should tell the truth or not. The Cullens appeared to be vampires. And I didn't want to put the people of Forks in danger. I mean they could attack everyone.

"I...I can't remember. It was so dark." That wasn't a lie. He got closer.

"Who took you?"

"I--I can't remember!" I said. I tried my best to look scared. Though that wasn't hard to pretend.

"I'm so cold and hungry, daddy." I whispered. I felt my lips dry. I had my legs and arms covered in goosebumps, even with the sheet on me.

"Bella," my father said in full horror. I looked at him, his eyes were wide.

"Your...your clothes. Where are they? Bella who did these!?" his eyes started to watered as he said this in horror. I wanted to tell him. But I can't ! It was so frustrating. I could never tell anyone this. They would think I'm crazy and send me to a mental hospital or something. I wanted to scream it out to the world.

But I can't.

Not if I wanted to protect the people of Forks.

And specially my father.

"I'm tired." I gasped. My body shaking. He grasped my hands.

"Bella, Bella, tell, me. Please tell me, did someone hurt you?" he asked impatiantely. I stared at him. Wondering what should I say.

"I...don't remember." I finished.

He groaned and rested his elbows on his knees, realising my hands. He grasped his hair and I could see that he was hurting himself by doing that.

"How can you not, Bella!? How can you not?!" He screamed in fraustration. I hid myself under the sheet, covering my mouth as the sobs started to take over.

The night passed.

It was full of questions, and small answers. Basically what I answered most was that I was tired or that I didn't remember.

I ate. I ate like as if I hadn't eaten in days.

I hadn't.

The doctor was going to come later today, Charlie had said. He wanted to take me to the hospital the second he saw me with nothing but a shirt and underwear. And bleeding. But I said no. I could just imagine what he must be thinking. And I felt weak and all, but I didn't want to go to the hospital. Not yet. Though I'm sure I have to, regardless.

I bathed. I watched my messy hair, too. It felt good to be in my house. In the comfort of my home. In the warmth it held.

The doctor arrived, he asked questions, too. Ones that I answered. Well, some of them.

"I wanna sleep." I said like a small child and lay in bed, curling up into a little ball and covering myself up with the warm comforter.

"I think she may have head trauma." I heard the doctor whisper to Charlie. I didn't even have enough strenght to argue. The darkness took me in seconds.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"It was not the brutality of what occurred next that changed my mind and brought home to me the full meaning of fear. It was the brilliance of it."  
— Elizabeth Kostova (The Historian)

* * *

"**D**on't move little one." I said as the boy moved and screamed for his mother from underneath me.

He was no more than ten years old.

I have to say, I almost never killed children, but this family were the only ones we could find this late at night.

Death and blood was in the air.

The smell of it was overwhelming.

The mother screamed her child's name. Cursing at me for hurting him. She quite down, however, when Alice bit her neck.

She liked to kill fast.

The father was trying to fight. Emmett took care of him.

He, liked the grown tough ones. To test his strength. Although humans weren't a match for us.

And the girl, eighteen or more, is crying underneath Jasper. Jasper liked to play with the females.

He liked to torture them before drinking. He touched her. Then began to drink her.

I'm surprise Alice is okay with this. She's highly possessive.

I bit on the boy's neck and began to drink.

The warmth of the blood as it entered my mouth.

Tis true what they say. The blood of the innocent is better.

I heard the women's soft moans. The girl's soft cry. And the father's soft curse.

The boy, however, stopped moving.

Stopped breathing.

His heart stopped beating.

I pulled back, as did Alice. Our eyes met and our lips turned into a curved smile.

"That was good, wasn't it, brother?" she asked, as she walked towards me with her gracefulness. Her dress sprakled in the night.

Even when hunting, Alice if fashionable.

That's why she killed fast.

"Delicious. The blood of the Innocent are much more enjoyable than the blood of the naughty ones, don't you agree?" I said, looking at the dead humans. Her chuckle echoed the night.

"It is quite true." she responded. We turned to Jasper as he got up. The girl laying lifelessly on the ground.

"I prefer the teen females more." he said. "I'm not sure why. I think it's because they scream and move so much. It makes the kill amusing."

I laughed.

"You read my mind." I said.

Jasper went to his wife's side and kissed her cheek. Alice moved closer with a small chuckle.

"Emmett? You done?" Jasper asked, looking over to where Emmett was.

He was getting up at that moment.

"Yeah, yeah. _Whoo _that one was strong. Even for a human." he said with excitement, as he looked at the human male.

"What do we do with the bodies?" I asked, looking at them all.

"Let's throw them in the dumpster." Alice suggested.

We always left the humans on dark alleys or in the forest. Where 'accidents' or 'criminal things' can happen. But I wanted something different now.

"The dumpster it is." mused Emmett.

We threw the humans in an old dumpster that was behind a business.

The owner will have a surprise when he throws away the thrash.

"I wonder what Rosie is up to." I heard Emmett's soft mumble. "Damn, must be all too sexy in the shower--"

"Shut up, Emmett. _Jesus_." Jasper said annoyed.

Rosalie...

"I'm going to head home." I said, remembering that we had left more than three hours ago. And I knew Rosalie all too well.

"What's the hurry, brother?" came the mused tone of Alice.

"I just want to go home." I replied. I didn't need the 'the human will be fine' lecture.

"Fine. Oh, and Edward," I turned around as she spoke. A wicked smile on her lips. "Carlisle and Esme are coming home tomorrow night."

I knew all too well what would be in for me tomorrow. How to explain a human in our house. How to explain that a human knew of our existence. And how to explain me having sex with her.

I grinned my teeth.

"Thanks for informing me. Now let's go."

I took off running before them. Not wanting to wait for their sluggish feet to start working.

I was always the fastest.

I reached the house, minutes later. Opening the front door, I went straight to my room. Not bothering to look for Rosalie.

I stopped in mid step.

The bedroom door was opened.

I walked slowly to it, with narrowed eyes.

I opened the door all the way open, and it creaked.

The room was empty.

No crying.

No screaming.

No human sleeping.

_It was empty._

I walked towards the bathroom quickly, to see if the human was there.

She wasn't.

"Isabella!" I roared, looking under the bed and around the room like a mad man.

"Someone lost the human." I heared Alice's voice from downstairs. I could pictur her with a smile on her face.

Where is she? She's not here!

Then I remembered the only person who could have taken her away.

A growl erupted in my chest, and the anger I felt showed in my eyes.

I walked towards the staircase, and screamed in fury,

"ROSALIE !"

* * *

A/N: Rosalie is in deep shit, ain't she? xD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love all my readers unconditionally ! This would be _nothing_ without you ! *applauds to all readers*

A/N #2: Now, I wanted to comment something, the last chapter, in Edward's point of View, I don't know why, but that part was all in, like the middle. I want to apologize if that was a little difficult to read.

That, down there, is Chapter 6. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

**Edward's P.O.V**

"But the world was a tomb to me, a graveyard of broken statues, and each of those resembles her face."

--- Louis (Interview with a Vampire)

_Song that inspired this chapter: Avatar soundtrack - Destruction of hometree by James Horner._

* * *

"**W**here is she!?" I screamed as Rosalie appeared. "Where did you take her?"

Alice was watching us carefully. Not a smile in sight.

"Edward," Rosalie began. "She was going to run away. I grinned her but I somehow scratched her in the process. I lost control at the sight of her blood. I'm embarrassed to say it, but I did. I'm sorry that I was the one who drank her and not you. I disposed the body before you all came back. We didn't need to cause a mess."

I stared at her. Processing her words. My forehead wrinkled. My eyes narrowed. My eyebrows furrowed of what she had said.

Anger started to build in me. The inner demon started to break free. An animalistic growl was growing in my chest.

"You're lying! You couldn't have done that." I growled in furry.

She knew how much the human meant to me. What her _blood_ meant to me. Rosalie wouldn't have been so careless. She wasn't the one in the family who was. It was always Jasper or Alice now and then.

And me.

"Calm down, brother." came the voice of Alice. Her lip curving upward.

"Don't tell me to calm down! How can I?!" I yelled at her. I couldn't control my anger. She jumped by my sudden yell and Jasper took her by the arm. Yanking her back to him. All the while, he was trying to calm me down. I glared at him. Giving him a warning to knock it off.

He didn't.

I felt the wave of calm through my whole body and I hissed at him. Showing my teeth.

"Knock it off!" I growled.

Now he did.

I looked at Rosalie now.

"I don't get what's the big deal." she said. "She was going to die soon. She was too weak to survive another of your episodes of hunger or lust. You know that."

I crouched and launched at her. We hit the floor. The loud bang echoed the room. Rosalie started to push me off her. But I was stronger.

I could hear Alice's voice through all this mess. Jasper started to mess with my emotions again. And Emmett was behind me. Hitting me, growling, and trying to get me off her.

I didn't listen. I didn't obey.

All I could think about was to rip her head off.

I started to bite her neck. Making her yell out in pain. My chest was vibrating with the growl it held. My hands clasping hers to her sides. My mind set on what I was going to do.

Her blood went inside my mouth and I began to drink.

Vampires died if they didn't have any blood in their system. Hopefully, I would drink as much.

Rosalie scratched and hissed from beneath me. Her hands now free and mine trying to held her steady. She screamed Emmett's name frequently. All he did was try and get me off her. But with every pull he made, I deepened my teeth on her flesh. Making her cry out. Then suddenly my eyes widened as I realized something. It was her blood.

_Isabella Swan's_ blood.

Rosalie had it in her veins. She drank from her.

"Get off her, Goddammit !" I heard a far strong voice growl.

Everything went blank. Everything stopped.

Emmett pulled me and I let him.

I was thrown to the wall. The shelves and objects falling and breaking. The ceiling letting dust on all of us. The floor vibrated softly from the force I hit the wall. My breathing was the only thing that you could hear here. Everyone was still. Rosalie was still on the floor, staring at me. She was surprised and mad. Emmett was staring at me with anger. He broke my gaze and cut his one of his wrists with Rosalie's sharp nail. Blood started to pour out of the cut skin and he brought his wrist to Rosalie's mouth. So she could drink. She id. Without breaking eye contact. Next I looked at Alice. She had her eyes wide in surprise. Jasper was staring at Rosalie and Emmett. His lips parting and his eyebrows furrowed. His eyes turned to me. And I could see the silent questions in them.

I could feel the anger in this room.

The tension. The confusion. The questions that were dying to be answered. The surprise of my actions.

The long silence was finally broken by Rosalie, who was getting up by the help of her husband. Her was voice sharp. Mean. Every word was spit in anger.

"My clothes are ruined thanks to _you_. This is a stupid argument. A _worthless_ one. She was going to die sooner or later, Edward." she paused, her golden eyes bore to mine. Her stare was icy. "All thanks to _you._ This is the result of your little game."

Deep growls build up in my chest.

I hissed at her. The sound coming out like an animal's. Like a monster's.

Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder and a sudden curved smile appeared on her face.

"Now I know why you kept her to yourself all this time." she mused. "You were right about her blood. Simply delicious."

She. Fucking. Smiled.

The room felt silent. Only for a moment.

"Well then, I _must_ find my Singer. If their blood is so good, I might as well go look for mine." Alice mused. "And Edward, I think you're exaggerating. It was an accident. You're acting like a young child that has lost their pet."

I looked at her sharply. Her lips were curved in a slight crooked smile. Her eyes glisten in the thoughts of finding her Singer. Jasper chuckles and kisses Alice's cheek.

"Oh but Alice, don't you see? The girl _was_ Edward's pet." he turned to me. "But I do agree with her. You're exaggerating." His voice held amusement.

Rosalie laughed.

"Jasper, this is _Edward_ we're talking about." she said while laughing. They all started to laugh. They all started to mock me. They thought this was over. They thought that I would forget. They thought I didn't care.

Oh how wrong they are.

Dark amusement laughter filled the room. They all looked like crazy people that belong in an Asylum. Alice came to me and smacked my arm playfully. A laugh left her lips. Jasper was shaking his head, his shoulders shaking in soft laughter. Rosalie was kissing her husbands cheek and thanking him for the blood. Emmett only smiled. I wanted to rip her head off. I wanted to take her ashes to the damn rats. Take that stupid smile she had on her face.

"There are more humans, Edward. Go fetch another one. Maybe the other's blood will appeal to you better than the girl's." said Alice. I looked at her sharply. Her eyes widened as she saw the anger I had in my eyes. I knew she could feel my anger too.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." I said through grinned teeth. My jaw was clenched. I was going to get my anger on her if she didn't leave me alone. She knew that. She frowned, but moved back.

"Whatever, Come on Jasper." she said angrily. Jasper gave me a look before following his wife up the stairs. I could hear them talking about this. Talking about _me. _Their not going to get away with this. I glared at Rosalie. Her smile vanished the moment she caught my eye. _She_ was not going to get away with this. I narrowed my eyes at her, Warning her, before going out the door.

I ran until I couldn't hear nor see them. I ran until the dried blood of the girl wasn't near me. I kept running and soon, I ran out of land. I crashed with the beach. Cleaning myself. Cleaning all that blood from the boy I had killed earlier. All those screams. All the dirt of the ground.

Must most importantly, I cleaned _Isabella_ off me.

I groaned as I remembered her.

Her tired eye. Her frightened face. Her blood.

The anger kept building inside of me.

_Dammit !_

I could hear the thunder up in the surface. Hear the wind pick up. Fell the water getting rougher. Hearing the waves crash with land. Nature was getting impatient. It was gathering up a wild thunder storm. Much like I was.

Then a thought came to me as I reached the surface. One that will help me with this. Help me with this anger.

I could take my anger out on something. On _someone. _I knew I couldn't kill Rosalie. At least not when Emmett is around.

Although soon he will not. I was sure.

But I _can _get my anger on someone else that I had in mind. Someone that could taste as sweet as her. Someone that could help me remember her even though I tried not to. Somehow, I found myself smiling at the thoughts. Yes, I knew who it was that I needed to find. I knew who I needed to run to.

Chief Charlie Swan.

* * *

The rain picked up dramatically as I watched the little house. The tree branches moving as the wind picked up. With every lightning, the night grew lighter. Colder, because of the wind. Wetter, because of the rain. Noisy, because of the thunder. The little light of the front porch of the little house was weak. Flashing off and on in quick motions. I watched the small house. Thinking and knowing that in there I would find the thing that I craved for. Not much the blood, though. What I craved for was _her_. I needed something to remind me of her. And her father's blood was the closest thing I could find. Like I said, I never was this close to a human. Mainly because humans were our food and our playthings. And I was never thrilled of being that close to the girl. But I was. And now I see the consequences on doing so.

So I walked.

I could hear soft voices inside. Both males. I went around the house. The shadow of a beast reflecting on the wooden wall. The sound of splashes every time I took a step. The rain falling on me without mercy. I crouched down as I passed an old window. The room that was the inside was lit up. And I suddenly stopped as I heard the men's voices there. I looked through the window. I made sure the shadows of the trees cast over me.

It was a small kitchen. Chief Swan was talking to an old man. The old man had a black suitcase in his hand. He gave a paper to my soon-to-be-prey.

"Thank you, Doctor." he said. His voice tired. He studied the paper and looked up as the old man began to speak, "I think that should help the girl rest. You should try to talk to her tomorrow, Chief. She's not well." his tone full of worry.

I felt my forehead wrinkle and my eyes narrowing.

"I think I'm going to send her to Renee." he sighed. "Maybe she can help Bella. Send her to a hospital there. Or at least when she comes here, she may convince Bella to go. She's terrified to leave the house. I'm so worried about her, Doc. She doesn't even want to tell me what happened. She says that she can't remember. But she's lying. I know my daughter."

I felt my eyes widen. My lips parting. My hands going numb on my sides. All the rage vanished.

She was alive? The girl was alive? And she was here. Not twenty steps away from me.

Rosalie had lied. She had lied about the girl's death.

That lying little--.

"Have faith, Chief. Your daughter will be fine. You'll get her to say what happened. All due in time."

I began to walk away, ready to go and look for her, but the doctor's voice stopped me on my tracks. Sending a wave of rage again.

"Renee will take good care of Bella in Florida. It's a new environment. It will be good for her."

Florida?

No.

No.

_No._

That will ruin everything that I have done. Everything that I had in mind. Everything that I had worked for. They can't take her from me.

They _won't._

I'm going to make sure of it. The girl was _mine. _

_Only_ mine.

No one can take her from me.

"Doctor," the Chief said. His voice shaky. "Was Bella raped?"

The doctor was silent.

"I'll have to take some tests, Chief." he said after a long silence. The Chief groan and covered his eyes. He was in pain. He started to imagine things. Things that could have possibly happened to his daughter.

His thoughts were correct.

"Call me if you need something. I hope Bella sleeps well tonight. I'll come later tomorrow to check on her. I know she won't want to go to the hospital. She's a stubborn girl."

The doctor said that in attempts to lighten the mood. It worked. The Chief let out a chuckle and nodded in agreement.

They started to head for the door. I backed away, the shadows taking me in its grasps.

As much as I wanted Isabella to be with me. As much as I wanted to get her right now and bring her home. And as much as I wanted to rip Rosalie apart for lying about this. I couldn't do any of those things. At least not right now.

Not if the doctor is loose...

* * *

I followed the doctor.

I followed him until I was sure he was somewhere dark and where no one will see us.

I followed him to his house. The area was dark. It was perfect. He parked his car and got out. Unaware of my presence. Before he could walk to the small old house, I grabbed him by the neck. All the items he had in hand fell to the ground.

"What--whoa!" he exclaimed as I took him to the side of the house.

I pressed him against the wall of it and covered his mouth. The rain falling on us without mercy. The old man's eyes were wide in horror. His pulse getting quicker. He breathed in quick motions. All color left his face.

And much like the rain, I didn't take mercy.

I bit onto his neck and let out a grunt as the blood entered my mouth. Not quite satisfying like I'd hope.

This man was a witness of the girl's arrival. I had no choice but to kill him.

Although I don't really mind.

He fought, for an old man. It was almost amusing to see him struggle.

"Let me go. Someone help!" he cried from underneath my palm. "Demon!"

His shaky hands trying to loosen my grip.

I pulled back, and he fell on the damped ground with a thud. The puddle of water splashing as he hit it. His face getting stained with the mud and water. His glasses broken and were now on the damp floor. His body shaking. He was having a hard time to breath.

I bend down and hissed at the man. Letting my anger release on _him_. All the rage I felt.

He looked at me wide eyed and started to give whimpers and whisper pleas.

His heart was speeding too much for an old person. The two whole I had made on his neck dripping blood.

He was in pain.

Well, I might as well take it away.

I broke the window that was above us and the glass shattered. Falling on top of the dying old man. He let out a yelp and covered himself up. His hands got gut by the sharp glass pieces that fell upon him. He brought his hands to his chest and pressed it with his other hand, making the blood stop.

His white clothes getting awfully red.

I picked a shattered glass piece and grabbed him by his hair. He let out a yell of pain and brought a bloody hand to my fist.

I lifted my free hand to show the piece of glass.

His eyes widened even more as he watched the glass on my hands. His heart quickened, his fear increasing. He had a good idea of what I was going to do.

"What's wrong with the girl?" I asked him. He looked taken aback. He looked utterly shocked. My grip on his hair tighten, and I brought the sharp glass to his throat.

"No, no!" he cried out.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked again.

He stammered something in the lines of, "She is very weak and scared. She said that everything hurts. I saw that she has bite marks all over her neck and her body is bruised. She's terrified to leave the house. She doesn't want to say why. She's lucky to be alive."

I smile curled on my lips. The girl was wise as to not say anything.

"Will she get sick?" I asked. It will ruin everything if she does.

"She is likely to get sick in a couple of days. A flu is growing up on her. And because she is weak, the sickness will attack her faster." he stammered and let out a groan of pain.

"Thanks for the information, Doc. Now, I'm afraid your services won't be needed any longer." I said.

A dark chuckle left my lips and a curved smile was across my face. His eyes widened and he pleaded for me to stop.

This should be an okay way to get rid of his pain.

I pressed the glass to his skin and slid his throat with it.

I wasn't tempted as the blood fell. Mainly because he tasted bad. And because I had other things in my mind.

I let go of the man's hair and stared. He fell on his knees. Gripping his neck. The blood slowly dripping from between his fingers. Staining his hands and his long white sleeves. His skin turning an unhealthy white. His lungs gasping their final breath. It all stopped soon.

No, not the blood.

I stared as the old man's heart sputtered to a lifeless halt.

His body finally went down. The sound of a 'splat' was heard as his body made contact with the puddle mixed with water, blood, and mud.

His wide eyes were glossy as he reached death finally. His body turned pale like mine. His face converted in a mask of horror. He reminded me of the Jessica girl.

I stood straight, the shattered glass falling on the ground. I looked at the man as he was surrounding himself in blood.

_His_ blood.

I turned around and left the man bleeding on the ground.

The neighbor was likely to find him there. Although the neighbor lived pretty far. Not a neighbor at all.

As I walked away, thunder erupted the sky. Rain falling, wetting everything in its path. The wind came up and I was instantly hit with the wonderful scent of blood.

Now all that was left was Chief Swan and the girl...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, staying at home because of a fever I have. *sighs* But, in the other hand, I had time to write the chapter. So, here ya go.

Thank you all for your reviews and for putting me and the story on fav's and Alerts! I heart you all!!

!!!! On with the show !!!!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 7**

"You can run from the grave, but you can't hide."

— Jeaniene Frost (One Foot in the Grave)

**

* * *

**

**T**here she was.

Sleeping in her twin size bed. Her face was in a frown, and she thrashed around, making the comforter fall to the ground.

She was having a bad dream. And I hope it was about me.

"No, don't. " she whispered a plea, making me smile in satisfaction. I enjoyed watching them thrash and plea. I enjoyed seeing that look of fear in their faces. And hear their heart beat getting faster and faster.

This girl gave it all.

Just as I was going to open the window, I heard her father's footsteps heading this way. I lowered my head and saw him enter the room. His worried face and his worried thoughts. His tired eyes and his slow movements as he walked to her bed. Caressing her cheek. She jerked suddenly with a gasp of surprise and opened her eyes. Her heart speeding.

She was afraid. And I'm overjoyed that it's because of me.

"It's just me, honey. I'm sorry I woke you up." her father apologized. The girl released a sigh and nodded.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked, sitting on the bed. The girl straighten and sat on the bed. I could see the tired and weakness in her eyes. Her face, even in the darkness, you could see was out of color.

"I'm scared." she whispered. "You don't know how much I am." her voice cracked as the urge to cry fell on her. I could smell the salty tears already. The Chief hugged her and patted her back. Isabella started to cry. The next words of Charlie Swan sentenced him to death.

"Bells, you're going to Florida with your mom. I don't want but's or no's. I want you to be with your mom right now. And I want you to start a new beginning there. Just like you started one here when you came. Although this one was not a fun ride. But hopefully, with your mom there, it'll be better. And easier." he paused and then on seeing the look on the girl's face, added, "And besides, she's been wanting you back since you left the airport in Arizona.." He didn't want her to leave, it was clear, but fear of her getting traumatized or getting her in danger once more made him doing this.

A low growl build inside of me. Begging to be freed as I heard the Chief. But it was the words of the girl stopped the world.

"I'll go." she whispered, nodding her head. The Chief smiled and kissed his daughter's head.

She wanted to leave. She wanted to stay away from me and forget me. She wanted to forget that any of this happened.

Oh, how wrong was she.

"I'll let you to sleep, honey." he said and kissed the crown of head once more before leaving the room. Isabella laid back on her bed and in seconds, was sound asleep.

I looked at her one more time before I leaped to the nearest tree and jumped to the ground. I had my jaw clenched, my eyes fixed on the front door, and my chest vibrating as I walked towards the end of Charlie Swan. I had to be quiet. I didn't want the girl to wake up.

I knocked on the font door and heard his footsteps and confused thoughts. He grabbed his gun, I heard and came to open the door. I didn't wait any longer. I grabbed him and covered his mouth. The gun he had in hand fell to the ground. I pinned his arms hearing the bones crack. He screamed from beneath my palm. The bones were visible on his skin. I bit him on the neck and pulled part of his skin out. That made him scream more. Blood and skin fell on the floor and all over his shirt. Bones were seen and veins were broken. Leaking that wonderful red liquid that was my requiem. His face became whiter and whiter. His heart slower and softer. He bled faster as he thrashed and attempted to defend himself. His eyes shown that of consciousness. He knew that he was going to die. He knew that this was his last night. But that wasn't his worst fear. His worst fear was that I would go for his daughter after I was done here.

He was right.

I bit on his shoulder. Chewing bones and tasting the blood. Although in this moment, I couldn't even think of flavoring it. No thought ran through me in satiating my thirst. This death was for revenge, not for amusement or enjoyment. Like I originally planned. I was letting him know that he couldn't take her away from me. That he made a mistake on wanting to take her away from here.

He would, soon enough.

I brought my stained face to his, and his wide eyes met mine.

"You won't take her away from me, Chief. No one can. Not even herself." at that, his half dead eyes turned even wider. His weak voice showed that of mercy. His face showed fear for his daughter.

A smile curved on my lips as I knew that he will die in the thoughts of her.

And not such nice thought at all.

I brought my hands to his neck. Leaving his mouth free to scream. Although he can't anymore. My hands were filled with the blood and the touch of bones and wrecked skin. I gave him a smile before braking his neck and ripping his head off. The body laid lifelessly on the damped floor. The head on my hand. His skin was blue. Not white like the doctor's. His mouth was in a horrible grimace and his eyes were wide and dead. His face was a mask of terror.

Just what I liked.

I looked up at the ceiling as I heard the girl waking up. Hearing her confused and feared voice as she walked towards the staircase. A gasp pierced through the air. I looked to the stairs, a smile on my face. Her father's head in hand. Her eyes got wider and wider as she saw me. Her face was covered in already tears and filled with terror. She started to shake. But then, her teary eyes moved to the head I had in hand and her already wide eyes went wider. Her hand went to her mouth and she started to scream. She suddenly bend down and vomit on the floor. She clung to the handrail of the stairs. Letting it all out. Her already red face turned to me. I could see all the emotions that ran through them.

_Terror…hatred…sorrow…_

Everything was there and more.

"Hello there." I said. My voice in that of amusement.

She took off running. The sound of her gasping for air and heart beat made this all the better.

I heard a door close loudly. And the click of the little lock the doors had. I could just picture her in that room. Looking for a place to hide. Looking for something that can protect her.

I let out a chuckle.

Nothing can stop me. She knows that.

I walked towards the staircase slowly. The Chief's head in my hand.

"Isabella…Where are you, Isabella?…" I said over and over as I reached the top of the staircase. It was amusing. It was like hide and seek. The fear in her soft cries and her heart and pulse going faster and faster brought a grin to my face. I could just taste the blood already. That red liquid that ran through her veins. I reached the room that had the door closed. And as I reached it, I heard her gasping for air, her soft sob and her strong heart.

"Are you in here, darling? You know better than hide from me. Than try to _escape _from me." I paused, and added, "I think the girl needs to learn a lesson. What do you think, Chief?" I said, holding up the head and heard as it hit the door. Staining the wood with its red blood. I heard her whisper. Comprehension came across my features as she said an address. She called 911.

Pathetic.

As I hold my breath, I kicked the door and it fell to the ground. I heard her cry out in surprise and fear at the same time. She was climbing out a window. The phone fell on to the ground and when she caught my gaze, she went white.

"Such naughty girl, you are. Calling for help? Please." I walked towards her, and crashed the phone as I stepped on it. I looked at the window again, and she was gone.

I let out a dark chuckle and rolled my eyes. In a mere second I was downstairs and outside. She was running to the neighbors house.

"Help! Someone, please! " She screamed.

Such fool is she.

I began to walk behind her. Just like in the forest when I first saw her. I liked to watch her run in fear and try to escape. The head was still in my hands, dripping what was left of the blood.

It made a trail.

As she reached the house, that was beginning to lit up, I raced to her and grabbed her. That only made her scream more.

I covered her mouth and hid us both in the darkness the trees cast.

An old man glanced through his window, looking around. The girl screamed and screamed. Thrashed and thrashed. All was hopeless.

The old man gave one final glance before disappearing through the curtain. The room's light was turned off. I could smell and feel the salty tears that left her eyes.

She knew she was doomed.

I walked towards the house again. She was not thrashing like earlier. She was tired and lost a lot of strength in that. I entered the house and went to her room. I dropped the head on the floor and sat her on the bed.

"If you move or scream at all, I'll make sure your mother's next, got it? Do you want that?" I asked. My voice held that growling in it. She shook her head no with a trembling lip.

"Good." I said. She looked at the head and began to sob loudly. Her face getting flushed. I could see, I could sense, her anger and sorrow.

"Why!?" she screamed at me. "Why did you have to kill him? Why not just take me and leave him alone!" Her eyes were filled with anger.

She wasn't the only one.

"Why?" I asked, my voice strong, filled with the rage I felt towards her. "Why?! Because you ran _away _from me! I told you not to leave. That you were _mine_! _Only_ mine, not theirs. And still you decided to go. You wanted to leave. This is what you get. Your fathers death is because of you."

She bit her lip. Her eyes never leaving mine. I looked out the window as I heard the sirens of the police.

I picked up the girl as she started to scream. The sirens were too far away for a human to hear. I passed the head and the corpse as I walked down stairs. Tears fell on my shirt, staining it with her salty tears, and she punched me on the back. She screamed both in rage and pain. I walked towards the kitchen, where there would surely be a lighter. I saw one on the far corner of the counter. Beside a candle that was lit up. I picked both the candle and lighter, and walked towards the living room. The sirens were close now, and the human's breath caught as she heard them.

"Please, someone help me!" she pleaded from over my shoulders. I could hear the neighbor's whispers of what was happening. The ratio of the police. The muttering as they drove to the house of the Chief.

I had to do this quick.

I ran now. I ran to the girl's room and lit up the bed and everything flammable. The room was filled with the smell of smoke and the warmth the fire gave.

"No, no, no." she whispered in shock as she saw her room fully in fire.

"Dad!" she screamed as the head caught the flames. She started to cough now, as she breathed in the smoke

Good. Maybe she'll shut up now.

I ran to the bathroom and lit up the curtains of the tiny window and shower. Getting the bathroom all in flames in any moment now. I went to the living room and the couches, curtains, tables, rugs, stairs…everything was in flames now. The air was filled with black smoke.

The girl was gasping for air. Couching and coughing.

The smell of burning wood filled my nose and the sound of it filled my ears. I walked towards the kitchen and went out the window. Glass on us now. The girl screamed. Blood was falling down her arms. Tempting me as I walked towards the forest.

She was blacking out. I'd notice by her breathing.

The police officers were now here. Yells and gasped of surprise were heard. Commands and the neighbors talk. The sky was filled with smoke of the now fully flamed house. That all disappeared, however, when I ran to the old Victorian house.

* * *

"I see you have found her." came the damn voice of Alice as I walked inside. "Where, oh, where was she, brother?" I didn't have to look at her to know that she had a smile on her red lips. "Rosalie lied. I'm not surprised, at all, you see. Although she is in quiet a mess, am I correct?" the amusement in her voice was making me angry. I growled at her.

"Don't speak, Alice. Do yourself a damn favor and don't speak." I roared, walking to the staircase.

"Temper. Always with that temper." she sighed. I walked into my room and sat the girl on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was uneven. She must have inhale a lot of that smoke. I turned around simply, and closed the door behind me.

All I wanted to do was to find Rosalie.

And even though I couldn't kill her, I still had to do something. Anything.

I went downstairs and saw Alice and Jasper on the sofa. Jasper was running a hand on Alice's leg. Alice was running her hand on his chest. Eating each others faces as they did so.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. Alice tore her eyes and head to me. Clearly annoyed that I had interrupted.

"She's not here." she said. I frowned.

Damn her.

"Where in the hell is she?"

"She left with Emmett a while ago. They wanted alone time." Jasper said. And then added in a mutter, "Like we do."

"So I suggest you take your anger on something else. The human will wake up in two minutes, brother. And I hope you do something that will be worth listening to?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly. I smiled at her. Thrilled with the sudden idea that had popped in mind.

"Thanks for the idea, Sis." I said, as I began to walk to the staircase. I heard her dark laughter.

"What are sisters for?"

As I entered the room, I saw the girl started to roll on to her side and rolling on her back. She suddenly straighten up with gasp of fright. Her heart speeding and her pulse tempting me. She looked around and froze at the familiar room.

"It wasn't a dream." her voice barely a whisper, as she stared straight to the bathroom door.

"No, it wasn't." I said, walking towards her. Her gasp brought a smile on to my face. She backed away and brought a pillow to her chest.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered.

"Because you were the lucky one to have such blood." I explained before grasping her leg and bringing her to me. She yelped and her eyes were wide as she stared at me. She pleaded with her eyes as she felt my hand moving up her leg. She didn't brake eye contact. Neither did I.

"Are you ready for another session, my dear?" I asked softly, but my voice was amusing. At that, her chest started to go up and down as her breathing caught up.

"No, please. Not again." she whispered, shutting her eyes. I could sense the panic.

"I'm afraid that yes. There will be another one, Isabella." I said to her. "But not like the first." Her eyes popped open.

I could see the hope and the confusion in them.

"I'm going to touch you. And you are going to touch me, got it? We're not going to have sex. In a way. And be good. Your mother's life depends on this. Depends on you and how you act. Have that in mind." I said. Fear stroked her again. She was shocked. She didn't say anything as I lowered her pants and underwear, leaving her expose to me. She didn't fret as I began to move my hand under her shirt and grope a breast. She jerked, at the sudden feeling but nothing else.

She was learning, it seemed.

That made me smile.

I moved her hand to my pants, I closed my eyes in satisfaction as she groped me. Her small hand moved like that of a robot. But she still had movement. I began to touch her in her sensitive area and she moaned. She jerked at first, and her face flushed. I could smell the salty tears already. One finger entered her and she let out a gasp. Her robotic movement on my crotch began to relax. She had her eyes closed the hold time. I hovered her and I laid her on the bed. Her eyes wide open now and her body shaking. I saw that she was beginning to get uneasy. I began to kiss her neck. The pulse going fast underneath my lips and I just couldn't wait to sink my teeth in her flesh. The girl surprised me by undoing the bottom of my pants. I looked at her and saw that she was trembling. She let out a sob. Her eyes still closed.

She was trying her best.

"You must love your mother very much." I whispered in her neck. That made her whimper. I let out a groan as her small hand caught my crotch and started to play with it in her hands.

Such movements the girl has.

I began going in and out of her. Making her gasp and speed her breathing. My breathing was getting awfully fast to. Her forehead getting sweaty. Her heartbeat speeding. We were panting. 'Tis true that she was doing her best to not scream as I played with her. And it's true how she was blacked mailed into this, but it didn't matter. I stopped as I heard Alice's voice on the hallway.

"We have a problem, Edward." she said. Her voice serious. I looked into the girl's eyes to see them covered in unshed tears, to see them hooded. With disgust. Anger. Terror.

"You were lovely, Isabella." I panted. Her lips were in a hard line. She removed her hands from my pants and I removed mine from hers. I put on my pants correctly and watched her put on hers. I turned around and I could smell the tears and hear the soft sobbing of her now.

I rolled my eyes.

She cried too much.

"This must be something good, Alice." I said, my voice filled with the annoyance I felt, as I closed the door behind me.

"A Shifter's tracking her." she informed. "Jacob Black. He's one of the Shifters of La Push. He's tracking your human down, Edward. I had a vision. Her scent will lead him here. We're going to be discovered. All because of your little game." she was serious.

"He's not going to find her. I'll make sure." I vowed. She turned her eyes to the door as she heard the human's sobs.

"What's this going to end in? What are you going to do with her in the end?" she said, as she looked back at me. I let out a dark chuckle.

"Aren't _you_ the psychic?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised, a wicked smile on my lips. Her lips turned into a hard line.

"End this, Edward. This is going to end in bad things. I can feel it. Ever since I had that vision minutes ago. I mean there's a Shifter already looking for her." Alice was both serious and scared. She was frighten that I would get hurt. Or the family.

So I hugged her.

"He won't find her. You have my word." I said, my cheek resting on the crown of her head. My voice filled with confidence.

"Don't be so sure, brother."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Jake's in this :3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing and putting this on fav's and alerts !!! ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Sticks and stones will break your bones, but failure will get you killed."

-- Laurell K. Hamilton (Narcissus in Chains)

_Song that inspired this chapter: Lestat's Sonata_ _from Interview with a vampire._

**

* * *

I **leaped from tree to tree.

Waiting for the Shifter to pass by. I looked straight towards the trees were he will soon be running out of any time soon. The black of the night surrounding me. The soft breeze of the night making his bad scent stronger and travel through my nostrils.

The wolf boy's panting I heard well. Like his thoughts and memories that ran through his mind.

I crouched on the tree branch as he came near. Waiting I was for my next kill.

Jacob Black was sure the girl was near the Cullen house. Her scent proved it. And on catching that of her blood, he ran faster. His rage and fear mixed as he kept snarling.

But those were not excuses for the things the boy thought and imagined. He was a fool as to think nhe could somehow save her.

His imagination made me growl of the anger.

He thought that on saving her, she will give him what he craved for.

Her _love._

The Shifter loved the girl. 

_My_ human.

All the thank yous and kisses she will give him as he hold my lifeless the touches. All the love that she will show him and gratitude for saving her from me.

His imagination made me growl in fury and smile in amusement.

A sick combination.

He was a fool, that is what he was.

A messed up boy with repulsive thoughts.

But all that was about to end soon enough.

He increased his speed and growled as he felt aware of m presence. He, then, came through from the dark forest and stopped mere feet aware from me. He was ready to attack. His dripping fangs ready to sink and tear my flesh off. His eyes filled with fire of the rage he felt towards me. Hissing, showing my fangs as well, I leaped on to the forest's damp ground. His snarls pierced through the air. Making birds fly to the night sky in fright.

"Well, come on, wolf boy. I don't have all damn night. I have thing to do. Isabella Swan waiting for my arrival. Likely in my bed."

His eyes widened at my words and the rage and fire they held increased. With an anamalistic sound, he launched at me. Knocking me on to the ground, clawing my chest. His large teeth mere feet away from my face. Wanting nothing more than to rip me apart.

Claws ripped my shirt and flesh as well. Covering the animal's claws with blood.

_My_ blood.

I bend my knees and pushed him off me. He fell with a yelp, but got on his feet again. He launched at me again. His thoughts of the girl playing on his head. The reward that he thinks he'll receive by killing me.

The girl's heart his...

As he leaped, his front paw ready to make contact with my face, I took him by the paw and threw him to the far away trees. Seeing how he broke their trunks in two.

He let out a growl. One loud and fierce.

I smirked at him. Letting him know that non of his attempts of killing me have worked.

Bleeding, I was. But not enough to fall down and give him the victory he wanted.

He had a goal in mind,

I had one too.

He attacked again. But I pounced and punched him on his large stomach. Making him fall again. Gasping for air.

But, still, he got up.

And this time, he hit me.

He clawed my chest and neck. His massive teeth dripped saliva.

Blood flowed down my shirt. Staining it with the red color that filled Jacob's eyes.

I digged my nails in his face. Making blood pour out from the wolf. And making him shake his head and snarl. With my other hand, I took one of his paws and twisted it. Hearing the bones crack and his yelps of pain.

He was no match for me.

He knew it, but still he tried.

He watched as my skin nit together. As I wasn't on the ground whimpering and dying like he wanted me to be.

"You know I'm stronger. Still, you want more? You think that you can win her love just by killing me? That's really pathetic." I said as he got up again with a broken paw. Whimpering he was.

He snarled in fury and ran like he could to me again. Wanting nothing more than to rip me apart. As he did, I jumped on his back and twisted hi head. Hearing his bones crack. I let out a dark chuckle as he fell. His skull getting cracked. Blood running out of his ears and mouth. His nose and broken paw. I clawed his face. Exploding his once burning eyes. Seeing the liquid of the eye ball stain my fingers. I opened his jaw and broke it in two. Blood poured out faster. His lifeless body underneath me, His fur getting mixed with the blood.

His heart silence. His thoughts no more. The night now quiet.

The boy was a fool as to think he could have defeated me. Could have killed me. He was a fool to have let his imagination get to him.

This was the consequence of such action. Death.

I turned around, hissing, as I sensed someone there.

Alice was standing feets away, her dress shimmering, her eyes held a glint of amusement, her red lips in an unsteady smile. I found myself smiling as well as I walked towards her.

"You see, dear sister," I said, pointing to the death Shifter. "I told you not to worry. That I would take care of it."

She let out a dark chuckle.

"I see you have." she said. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Her dark eyes turned to the wolf. She lets out a chuckle again and looks at me.

"Guess who's home?" she said.

My mind instead screamed the name of the traitor.

"Rosalie?"

She laughs again.

"No, not quiet." she said. "Our lovely parents. Carlisle and Esme."

My eyes turned wide.

"Already?"

She nodded, looking at the wolf again.

"Yes, they came home early." her lips curved into a smile. Her eyes dancing as she loked at me again. "And their playing with your human. And not in a very nice way."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this chapter is very short. But I want a chapter for Carlisle's arrival. It's gonna be sweet. ^^

Can we push the reviews to 90? :3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow. OMG thank you _so _much for all those reviews ! I'm like wow! You don't know how much they mean to an author.

I hope you all like my interpretation of Carlisle and Esme !!

Go on and enjoy chapter 9 ;)

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

Jenna: You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy.

---The vampire Diaries

_Song that inspired me on writing this chapter: The Fellowship of the Ring -The Breaking of the Fellowship (Lord of the rings soundtrack)_

* * *

**I **heard his voice as I reached the house.

One that held authority. His tone filled with anger as he spoke to the girl.

She said nothing.

Alice was right behind me, humming a song. I looked at her, telling her with my eyes to shut the hell up. But she only lifted an eyebrow and smiled. Her eyes filled with amusement.

"Carlisle, can't you see that she's frightened?" came the voice of my 'mother', Esme. "Such an innocent child, she is. Come with me, dear. I'll take everything away. And I'll make sure to make it quick and painless for you."

Her soft voice held that of seductive touch and I could just picture Esme's eyes as she stare at the girl.

Filled with bloodlust.

"Hm-mm. I see mommy is getting awfully thirsty." Alice said almost laughing.

My deep growls were the reply.

I entered the house, and slammed the door shut. Not even waiting for Alice to enter.

"Good. He's home." Carlisle announced.

The girl's sigh as Carlisle announced my arrival was that one of relief.

She knew too well how I acted with the things that were mine.

I opened the door of my bedroom to see Esme on the bed with Isabella. Carlisle by the window, glaring at me as I entered.

The human was shaking, resting her form against Esme's chest. While Esme was taking the hair out of her neck to reveal the hot flesh. Esme looked at me. Her thoughts of how I was acting like a rebel teenager by braking the rules filled my own mind. She let out a soft, dark, amused chuckle as she looked at the girl.

But, she was happy that I brought such a sweetheart. Carlisle's thoughts, however, were all the contrary.

Of how foolish I was…. How stupid I was acting…. On why I broke his damn rules…On how he wanted to kill me for putting us in danger…

But he knew that will upset Esme.

"Want to join me, Edward? I'm sure she has a lot for the both of us." said Esme softly. Touching the girl's neck. "I can't have my son going thirsty, now can I?"

I walked towards her, growls leaving my lips. More building up in my chest.

I took the girl away from her and brought her to my arms.

"Don't fucking touch her." I spat angrily.

That pissed Carlisle off. And that made Esme be in pure shock.

Carlisle came to me, and tore the human from my arms, letting her fall on the floor.

She must have hit something, for she cried out in pain.

He slapped me hard on the face.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that again. _Respect_ us." he roared in rage. His eyes-- like the dead wolf-- red with fire. "And explain to me _why _is it that you have brought a human to our house? Why can't you be more like your siblings? Why must you _always_ be the one to disobey us?"

I looked at him. My own anger building up.

I was ready to speak, but something else captured my attention.

"You smell so lovely, my dear. Can I have a taste?"

I looked sharply at Esme, as she licked the girl's blood. The girl had a small cut on her arm.

The smell hit me like lightning. I wanted to take her in and lick her clean.

But I had other things to take care of.

Carlisle hissed as he watched the human cradle beside my legs, trying to get away from Esme. Esme was bending in front of her.

"Let's take this downstairs. Come on. And it's _now_, Edward." Carlisle said with a glare that could freeze hell.

I looked at him as he left the room, Esme behind him. She closed the door behind her. That's when I turned to the human.

"T-thank you. For n-not letting her hurt me." she stammered in a whisper.

"Sit on the bed." I ordered. She stared at me with watered eyes, her mouth falling open.

"Hurry up." I growled. She got up, and I stared at her bleeding arm.

The blood calling me.

"Edward!" Carlisle's voice tore me from the spell the blood was putting me on.

The impatience was growing on me in the thoughts of waiting to taste her_ and _the blood. And I don't do impatience.

Isabella sat on my bed, bringing the comforter to her, and cradling it on herself. Staring at me.

"Your wolf friend paid a visit earlier." I said, making her eyes stay with mine. A mix of shock and surprise filled her face. Her pulse quickened in fear that I had done something to her friend.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was thinking some things…

"He's dead."

At that, she busted into tears. Her sobs filled the tight air of my room.

Jasper was getting angry downstairs as he was filled with new emotions.

"Why are you killing everyone that I care for?" she demanded through sobs. Anger was mixed with sorrow.

"Because, they're all getting in my way." I said in a matter-of-fact. "I had to do something on the matter."

She cried out that she loathed me. That she hoped that my father would kill me.

That was a big mistake.

Growling in rage, I took her head in my hands and fisted my hands on her hair. Our faces mere centimeters away.

"Now you listen, and you listen well," I began, my voice low but held that growling, dangerous tone. "Those words that you just said are going to cost you one hell of a night. You will pleasure me when I come back. And I will punish you afterwards. Not like I have done before. I promise this one will be cruel and I'm sure that you will think twice before speaking to me like that again. You must _respect_ me."

Her tired eyes shed the last tears. Her face straight. Not one covered in fear.

"Why don't you take that in mind." she said softly, but with that confidence. "Respect your parents."

I slapped her on her cheek, and threw her on the bed. Making her cry out and cover her now marked face.

I left her there, hearing her soft bitter laughter.

When I reached the living room, I saw Alice and Jasper sitting on a couch. Esme with a cup filled with blood on her hands beside Carlisle.

"Well?" he asked, his voice demanding.

"Well, what?"

"I want answers, Edward." he said, his voice strong. Angry. "Why did you do such a reckless thing on bringing a human here? And one that everybody _knows._"

"This human has an exception." I said. "She's my singer."

Carlisle looked shocked for a moment, but the anger came again. "Why didn't you just drink her and got it over with?"

"Because, blood like hers can't be taken all in one sip. And it's my business what I do with her, so I'm not going to answer any more of your questions." I started to turn around, but he grabbed me, pulling me to a wall and pinning me. His eyes dark with furry now.

"This is _my _house. And you live under _my _roof. It _is_ my business on what you do in here. It's _all_ of our business. Your foolish acts can cause a mess. It's _dangerous_."

"I don't recall you asking Rosalie or Emmett what they do during the night. Why they sudden leave after midnight and do not return after dawn?" My sudden fact took him by surprise.

He hissed, showing his much-larger-than-mine fangs, wanting to bit my head off for talking to him like that.

"Carlisle," Esme warned as she felt that he was going to do something that he will regret.

I only smiled, knowing that he couldn't _do_ anything.

He pulled back as Esme's hand came to his shoulders.

"You get rid of that human right now, Edward. Or _I_ will." He kept his gaze as he walked towards the dark hallway. Esme flashing her dark eyes at me, silently asking if I was okay. I nodded, then she left.

"Why are you like that?" I looked at Alice as she spoke. "Always wanting to win." She was angry.

Alice didn't like it when I argued with Carlisle.

I only smiled.

"Because it's who I am." I said simply, as I backed for the stairs. She only glared, Jasper caresing her hair to calm her down.

Then I stopped as I heard the sound of braking glass. The sudden cry the girl made. The scent of her blood. And the bitter laughter that followed.

I went upstairs fast as I heard her cry out again, then the sound as the glass fell to the cold floor once more.

Opening the bedroom door, and saw it empty. I moved towards the bathroom, were the scent and the noise came from, to see the door closed and locked. I didn't wait nor ask for her to open, I simply knocked the door to the ground. Revealing a horrid scene.

Isabella Swan was on the floor. Covered in broken glass and blood that flowed out of cut wrists. She was staring at it, her hands balled in fists, her eyes shedding tears. Her breathing coming out slow and her heart beat as well.

"What have you done!" I roared as I went to her side. Taking a towel and bringing it to her cut wrists. She only let out a faint laugh.

The girl was dying right in front of me.

She preferred to die than to be with me. She preferred to _kill herself_.

"Damnit!" I cried out as I couldn't stop the blood.

I stared at the slid wrists. At the blood that now my hands were stain with. My throat suddenly burned a lot.

I couldn't stop myself when I took one of her bleeding wrists and brought it my mouth.

I grunted at the taste of it, closing my eyes. The glorious taste.

I had missed it so much. The thick liquid going down my throat.

Her heart was very slow. Pumping its way to death.

And I was hurrying the process.

I wanted to take my teeth away. I couldn't kill her. Not now. I wanted to tell Carlisle to help her. Though I knew he wouldn't anyway.

I did _try_.

But the bloodlust took over.

And I couldn't stop.

* * *

A/N: Oh, my...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I think I'm going to keep writing dark Edward stories, since I love him ! What do you think about that?

And I want to thank my lovely beta _HopeStreet_ for fixing this. x)

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10

"People talk about the beauty of the spring, but I can't see it. The trees are brown and bare, slimy with rain. Some are crawling with new purple hairs. And the buds are bulging like tumorous acne, and I can tell that something wet, and soft, and cold, and misshapen is about to be born.

-- M.T Anderson (Thirsty)

_Song that inspired this chapter: Alone -- Coraline Soundtrack.  
_

_

* * *

_

**S**he let out a soft sigh.

I think that's what got me to stop. The sound of her reaching death.

I tore myself away from her and started to shake her. To see if somehow she responded.

But the chances of that were very slim.

Her heart beat was growing fainter and fainter.

"Come on!" I growled, still shaking her. Her eyes were only half open. I felt something that I had never felt before.

I felt fear.

Her pale lips were in a line. Her once red face now growing unhealthily pale.

I stopped, eventually, when I knew that there was no hope trying to get the girl to live. She was dying. Because of me.

I once said that no one could take her away from me. Not her father. Not a Shifter. Not even herself. No one for that matter. But I left one person out of that list.

I left myself out.

She might have slit her wrists in a suicide attempt. But it was because of me. I'm the one who killed her.

"At last, you killed her," Jasper said from the door, stating my previous conclusion. I looked back and saw him resting on the door frame, a smile on his face. I didn't even have time to argue with him, nor did I want to. I simply got up, with the dying girl in my arms, and left the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked from behind me.

I didn't respond to him.

The sound of her heartbeat will remain in my mind always. Much like her screams and her blood. Much like her eyes and her curses.

And her face.

The last remains of her blood made a trail as I walked outside into the cold air.

Just like the Chief's head had.

Alice and Esme were calling me as I walked into the forest, finally.

I simply ignored them.

Isabella's breathing came in soft little gasps. I kept walking, going deeper into the surface, passing the wolf boy's dead body. I was searching for a specific place. The place where she will rest to sleep for all eternity.

Where we first saw each other.

I took my time to get there, however. I wanted to feel her one last time in my arms. I wanted to hear her heartbeat. And I wanted to hear her soft breaths.

But, I soon came to a stop as I reached it.

I had this place in my mind since that day. Since the day I had found my singer.

As I laid her dying body there, I vowed that I would never forget her.

I walked away, hearing her dying heart for the last time.

* * *

"Leaving again, Edward?" Alice's voice came from the shadows of the staircase. I looked back against my will to see her standing by the door to her bedroom, wearing one of her medieval dresses. Her lips were curved in a smile.

"Yeah. Why?" I forced myself to say. She moved closer to me.

"Jasper left pretty early today to hunt. If you see him, do tell him to come home. I'm bored and he can take care of that," she said, licking her red lips as the thought built up in her mind.

I frowned at her and walked downstairs and opened the front door. Such thoughts she had.

The cold wind took me in its grasp. It hadn't even been three days since Isabella Swan's death, and I had to see her.

I felt alert suddenly as I continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, looking around.

But then I thought, I read minds, surely I could 'hear' anyone before they attacked me. But, even though I had my gift as an advantage, I was still looking around.

I stopped as I saw a thick red line. And a scent I knew all too well.

I looked around with narrowed eyes as I saw tree trunks broken. Leaves stained on the forest floor.

I followed the line of blood, looking at the damage while I was doing so.

"What the hell?" I found myself asking in a whisper as I saw more blood. But the line was thicker and thicker with every step.

I kept walking, several thoughts in my mind. Then I came to a stop.

There was a body in the ground. No head.

I circled the body and noticed that it was a fresh murder and was awfully messy. It was a male body, and he had his arms all covered in the blood that had poured out of a wound in his shoulder. His chest was clawed, bloody there also.

Somehow, the ripped clothing captured my eye as I remembered them.

This was the same piece of clothing that Jasper was wearing this morning. I'd seen him after I had spoken to Carlisle.

I looked around, suddenly furious.

Who killed him? And where's his head?

Massive growls built up in my chest as I looked at the limp body before me. The anger was building so much in my chest that I was trembling . Then I thought of Alice. She will be crushed by this. Her mate was killed, and I didn't know who had killed him.

I heard a giggle, making me look towards the trees, exposing my fangs.

"Show yourself!" I roared, ready to attack.

Then everything stopped as someone stepped out of the trees.

I felt my eyes widen. My lips parting. My face in that of surprise.

Isabella Swan was standing there. Her pale skin and her crimson lips curved in a smile. Her hair wild and dirty.

Her heart silent...

"Hello, there," she said. Grinning, revealing her new fangs.

"You're a vampire," I found myself whispering in utter shock.

She said nothing, only slowing moving her hand--hidden behind a tree trunk--to reveal Jasper's head. She had an innocent expression on her face.

All the surprise on my face vanished. Anger replaced it.

She stared at me with her dark eyes glistening in amusement. And a wicked smile.

"You killed him!" I roared in rage. She only giggled. The rage I felt didn't let me think twice when I crouched and lunged at her.

But she was quicker.

She was suddenly on my back, me on the ground. Her cold breath tingling in my ear as she whispered,

"It's not over yet, Edward Cullen."

And before I could do anything, before I could even get up, she was gone. Leaving me and Jasper's body alone in the cold forest.

That's when I understood everything.

I killed the ones she loved.

She was going to do the same to me.

She had a goal in mind.

And nothing was going to stand in her way.

Well, that's what she thought, at least.

I looked at Jasper body, and my hands balled in fists. The anger and amusement building inside of me at the same time.

Let the games begin.

* * *

~ The Mask of the Red Death ~

* * *

A/N:**The Mask of the Red Death is finished !!** *weeps* Yeah, this is the final chapter !!! I seriously don't want to end it, since the story kinda grew up on me. But, nevertheless, I had too. Thank you all so much for sticking with the story !!! I heart you all ! It was a fun ride huh? And many thanks to my wonderful beta, _HopeStreet_ !!

**!!! I HAVE NEWS !!!**

Thanks to HopeStreet, I decided to go with writing a sequel. I _was_ thinking on doing one since like...chapter 6 or so, but I was hesitating. A lot. But thanks to her, I am.

It's going to be called_ 'Bleeding love'. _

**In other news**, I'll be sure to write more dark Edward stories !!! So keep in check ! The next story of my lovely darkward is going to be called _'Innocent Blood'_. It will be posted _very_ soon_._

!!! So be in check for the sequel and this one !!!

I thank all of those who reviewed, put this on Fav's and Alert's !! And many thanks for those who read it !!! I heart you all !!

Until next time !!! ^^

~XxBloodyredrosexX


	11. Sequel News !

**!!!! NOTE !!!!**

"The Mask of the Red Death" is going to continue in "Bleeding Love".

I hope you all enjoyed this half of the story ;)

"Bleeding Love" is now up.

Hope to see you there! :D

~ XxBloodyredrosexX


End file.
